


My Bestfriend's Love Story

by angsthao



Series: My Bestfriend's [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Feels, Best Friends, Bromance, Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, M/M, Slice of Life, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2018-12-18 14:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 27,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11876280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angsthao/pseuds/angsthao
Summary: Kim Mingyu asked his best friend, Xu Minghao, to help him get close with Minghao's colleague, Jeon Wonwoo. Little did he know, he's up for the love story he never expected.





	1. My Bestfriend's Love Story

 

> **Kim Mingyu**  
>  @kim_mingyu
> 
> Minghao! You there?  
>  _08:15AM_
> 
> Minghao?  
>  _08:16AM_
> 
> Wtf why aren't you answering?  
>  _08:22AM_
> 
> STFU I JUST WOKE UP  
>  _08:30AM_
> 
> What do you need?  
>  _08:31AM_
> 
> Do you know Jeon Wonwoo?  
>  _08:35AM_
> 
> Yeah, why?  
>  _08:35AM_
> 
> Minghao, I want to get closer to that guy.  
>  _08:40AM_

 

 

_In this story, I'm not exactly the leading man._

_I'm the cupid, the one who is going to bring two people closer to each other._

_Kim Mingyu is my best friend. We've been together since we were kids. We talk about a lot of stuff, whether it's related to our studies or just anything under the sun._

_**I never expected we'll talk about his love story, though.** _

_He meets girls all the time but he doesn't feel sparks or anything related to falling in love. He treats his girl friends literally friends, nothing more._

_I'm surprised he wanted to get close to...a guy._

_Jeon Wonwoo is my colleague. We're both taking up Comparative Literature while Mingyu is taking up Business Administration. Wonwoo is a quiet guy. He doesn't really like to talk to people except when he's in need of something._

_I'm quite surprised that he talks to me. I guess he thinks I'm a good friend...well that's what I think._

_It's going to be hard for the two to talk. Aside from their schedules, they both have opposite personalities and I don't think they'll get along the first time they'll meet. Mingyu is an outspoken guy while Wonwoo is a silent guy._

_I do hope these two get along together...I do hope so._

 

* * *

 

**My Bestfriend's Love Story**

_a Jeon Wonwoo and Kim Mingyu epistolary and narrative fan fiction_

 

Started: 08/22/2017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, thank you for giving my first fan fiction in AO3 a shot!  
> I hope that you will continue to give it love as the story progresses. Also, I will try my best to update as frequent as I can.


	2. Bestfriends Conversation 01

 

 

> **Kim Mingyu**  
>  @kim_mingyu
> 
> Minghao!  
>  _10:58PM_
> 
> What?  
>  _10:58PM_
> 
> • • •
> 
> You're close with Wonwoo?  
>  _11:00PM_
> 
> We're friends, why?  
>  _11:01PM_
> 
> Why didn't you tell me?!??!  
>  _11:02PM_
> 
> ?????  
>  _11:02PM_
> 
> Why didn't you tell me you're close with him????!!?!  
>  _11:03PM_
> 
> • • •
> 
> Eh, you didn't ask...  
>  _11:05PM_
> 
> You should've told me in the first place tho :(  
>  _11:06PM_
> 
> Why would I? :/  
>  _11:07PM_
> 
> Because I'm your best friend!!! >:(  
>  _11:08PM_
> 
> :o /(-o-)\  
>  _11:10PM_
> 
> 11:11 make a wish :p  
>  _11:11PM_
> 
> MINGHAO FHJKAKDHF  
>  _11:11PM_
> 
> • • •
> 
> You'll help me be close with Wonwoo, right?  
>  _11:13PM_
> 
> Why do you want to get close with him in the first place?  
>  _11:14PM_
> 
> • • •
> 
> He seems like a really nice guy. Even if he's quiet, as you've told me before.  
>  _11:20PM_
> 
> • • •
> 
> I can't believe I'm playing Cupid this time (- -)7  
>  _11:22PM_
> 
> Okay, I'll help you.  
>  _11:23PM_
> 
> Although it's going to be hard since Wonwoo doesn't really talk to other people.  
>  _11:25PM_
> 
> YES THANK YOU BRO \\(TuT)/  
>  _11:30PM_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you for giving this a shot! I hope you would continue giving this love~ Feel free to leave a kudos or comment as well!


	3. Book Convention

"Bro!"

I abruptly fell out of my bed. Who the hell has the guts to wake me up early in the morning?

"Rise and shine, _Haoi_!"

"Shut up, _Mingyuck_!" Yes, that was Mingyu. The ugly pet name called it.

"Come on, today's our big day!"

"What the?" I questioned in confusion.

Mingyu pouted, not a great sight. "Today's the big day I'll meet Wonwoo!"

My hand automatically fell on my head. I can't believe he's actually excited for this.

A few colleagues of mine wanted to go to a book convention that happens today. When Mingyu heard about it ~~(more of heard that Wonwoo's coming)~~ , he asked me if he could tag along. I was hesitant at first, but he used the _'get close to Wonwoo'_ card and I agreed.

And here he is, waking me up at my apartment at nine o'clock in the morning even if my colleagues agreed to meet at noon.

"A little too excited, I see."

He chuckled. "That's why you should wake up! I'll prepare you breakfast while you take a shower."

I laughed. One of the best things I get from Mingyu every time he comes over is free breakfast. He's a great cook and he would probably own a restaurant after he graduates from college.

* * *

"So, what are you going to do in the convention?" He asked while he was drinking coffee.

I headed to my dining table and started to eat. "I'm not exactly sure but I'll pretty much buy new books."

"Do you usually go to book conventions?"

"I usually do. I usually go with Jisoo and Jeonghan, both my colleagues. Wonwoo sometimes tags along when he feels like it."

"I guess he feels like it today then," he joked.

"I remember that his favorite authors are releasing new books at the convention, so I guess that's why he's coming with us today."

"I seriously can't wait to meet him," he excitedly said as he finished his coffee.

Mingyu has been really excited when I told him that Wonwoo was coming with us. He had a so-so reaction when I first told him about the convention, but when I told him that Wonwoo's coming he begged me if he could tag along. I haven't told this yet to my colleagues so I don't know how they'll react to Mingyu,  _especially Wonwoo_.

I remember how Wonwoo and I met. I was going to my next class when I bumped into a guy who had a lot of books in his hand. I was only going to say sorry for bumping but he asked me instructions on how to get to a classroom which was apparently the classroom I was heading to. Since that incident, we have talked a lot especially that we're both literature students. He's also the one who introduced me to Jeonghan and Jisoo, that's why all four of us usually hang out together.

After having breakfast, we both left for the convention. Since Mingyu had his car with him, I just tagged along. I told him that the four of us will meet in front of the Starbucks cafe near the convention place itself.

We arrived at Starbucks thirty minutes before noon. I easily spotted Wonwoo, who was sitting near the window.

I felt Mingyu holding me hand. I'm sure he's nervous since he really wants to meet Wonwoo, and today's the _big_ day for that.

"You'll be fine," I reassured him. "Just don't let him freak out."

He gulped and nodded. Oh boy, this is going to be exciting.

We stayed outside for a bit longer because Mingyu can't calm down. I heard my phone ringing and saw that Wonwoo sent me a text message. 

> **Jeon Wonwoo**
> 
> Minghao? Why aren't you coming in?  
>  _11:43AM_
> 
> And who are you talking to?  
>  _11:44AM_

 "Is that him?" Mingyu asked after I checked my phone. I just nodded.

"You want to go inside or just ask him to go out?" I asked as I was thinking a reply to Wonwoo's messages.

"I guess we can go in," he shyly said. "Please help me get along with Wonwoo, okay?"  

> He's my friend, and he's coming with us at the convention.  
>  _11:47AM_
> 
> We'll go inside then.  
>  _11:47AM_

 I held Mingyu's hand tightly as we both went inside Starbucks. We headed for Wonwoo who was waving at us in his spot.

"Hey, are you sure you aren't excited for today?" I asked Wonwoo when we settled down.

He softly laughed. I felt Mingyu held my hand tighter because of that.

"If it wasn't for my favorite authors I probably won't be here." He answered casually.

I took a quick glance at Mingyu, who looked like he was about to go to the comfort room. He looked at me back, signalling that I better introduce him to the guy in front of us.

"Oh right," I started. "Wonwoo, he's Mingyu. He's a business student and he's also my best friend." Wonwoo just nodded and looked at Mingyu. Mingyu gave him back a shy smile.

"Mingyu, he's Wonwoo. I think you know him already, right?" I smirked at Mingyu.

He was shocked. "A-ah, Minghao's colleague. It's nice to meet you," he said, almost audible to only the three of us.

Wonwoo just nodded at him and continued reading.

I whispered to Mingyu, "I told you, he's really quiet when you first meet him."

"Now I'm nervous, almost shaking too," he said while stuttering.

"Don't worry, you'll both get along after a while," I reassured him. "I'll go to the counter to buy some drinks, you guys want to tag along orders?" I asked the two of them. Both of them shook their heads, so proceeded to the counter to order a frappe.

A few seconds after I got into the line, I heard my phone ringing and saw that Mingyu sent a text message. 

> **Kim Mingyu**
> 
> He's really quiet jkdghkjshj  
>  _12:10PM_
> 
> Could you suggest ice breakers?  
>  _12:10PM_
> 
> Whatever the ice breaker, he'll just give short replies.  
>  _12:11PM_
> 
> I guess ask him about what he does in Comparative Lit?  
>  _12:12PM_
> 
> BUT HE'LL TELL ME I COULD ASK THOSE FROM YOU  
>  _12:12PM_
> 
> Tsk, you haven't even talked to him ffs  
>  _12:13PM_
> 
> There's nothing bad in trying okay, calm down  
>  _12:14PM_  

I placed my phone back into my pocket when I felt that Mingyu won't reply anymore...or not because I heard my phone ringing again. I looked at who it was, and it turns out it's Wonwoo this time.  

> **Jeon Wonwoo**
> 
> Who does Mingyu keep on texting to?  
>  _12:16PM_
> 
> And why isn't he talking to me?  
>  _12:16PM_

 I chuckled. I'm suprised and amused that Wonwoo is actually curious on why Mingyu isn't talking to him. If only I could lie that Mingyu's not texting me.  

> **Kim Mingyu**
> 
> Who are you texting to??? I'm not texting you anymore  
>  _12:17PM_

 At this point, I refused to reply to the two of them. Let the two of them do some effort to talk to each other. I know I'm Cupid but I'm not the one who always does the work, they have to do something too.

I came back to our table seeing that Jeonghan and Jisoo arrived. I hope Wonwoo did the introductions for Mingyu.

"Why did you leave me alone?" Mingyu mouthed as soon as I sat down.

"I just gave you the chance to talk to him." I whispered.

"Hey Minghao, who's this companion of yours?" Jisoo asked, interrupting Mingyu and I's conversation.

Looks like Wonwoo didn't budge. "He's Mingyu, a business student and my best friend," I introduced Mingyu to Jisoo and Jeonghan.

"Hey, Mingyu! It's nice to meet you!" Joshua greeted him as they shook their hands.

"I hope you have fun at the convention," Jeonghan added. "We better get going though, the convention is starting soon."

We all headed for Mingyu's car. I sat beside Mingyu, while the three of them stayed at the back.

Jeonghan asked all sorts of questions to Mingyu, which the latter tried to answer his best. They would laugh when they found Mingyu's answers amusing, even Wonwoo. Mingyu just smiled at the thought of hearing Wonwoo laugh, a thing he didn't witness a while ago.

Since I was playing Cupid, I decided to tag in Jisoo and Jeonghan to this mess. I sent them a message discretely.  

> **Hong Jisoo, Yoon Jeonghan**
> 
> Do you guys need something to buy or anything?  
>  _12:34_ _PM_
> 
> No, why?  
>  _Hong Jisoo - 12:34PM_
> 
> no hbu  
>  _Yoon Jeonghan - 12:34PM_
> 
> I need help with something  
>  _12:35PM_
> 
> WAIT  
>  _Yoon Jeonghan - 12:35PM_
> 
> WHY ISN'T WONWOO HERE IN THIS CHAT  
>  _Yoon Jeonghan - 12:35PM_
> 
> DID YOU KICK HIM OUT  
>  _Yoon Jeonghan - 12:36PM_
> 
> Now that you mentioned, I noticed that too.  
>  _Hong Jisoo - 12:37PM_
> 
> sshhhh shut up  
>  _12:37PM_
> 
> this is another chat or message whatever  
>  _12:38PM_
> 
> are u up to something ( - -)  
>  _Yoon Jeonghan - 12:39PM_
> 
> i'll tell you guys some other time  
>  _12:40PM_
> 
> but for now pLS HELP ME  
>  _12:40PM_  

"Why are you all on your phones?" Wonwoo asked in confusion.

"Playing games," I answered.

"Texting a friend," Jeonghan replied.

"And Jisoo?"

"Uh, just checking SNS," he answered while stuttering. This guy isn't good at lying, great.  

> what is it?  
>  _Yoon Jeonghan - 12:42PM_
> 
> just follow me wherever i go later  
>  _12:43PM_
> 
> But why?  
>  _Hong Jisoo - 12:45PM_
> 
> Let's talk later, we're near the place now  
>  _Yoon Jeonghan - 12:46PM_  

We all kept our phones and pretended nothing happened.

After a few more minutes, we finally arrived at the convention.  _Ah, the sweet scent of books around you_ _._ I bet everyone of us here is excited to buy new books, even Mingyu. He usually reads business books for some reason, so he thought he could buy some books here if ever.

"I hope you guys have fun looking around," I told them.

While Mingyu and Wonwoo were still amazed at how big the convention is, I motioned Jisoo and Jeonghan to come closer.

"What is it now?" Jeonghan asked.

"Come on, help me find books," I nonchalantly said as I walked away.

Jeonghan and Jisoo followed as we started to leave our spot. I hope Mingyu gets the chance to talk to Wonwoo, I know he's been waiting for this.

* * *

"So," Jisoo called while he was reading the book he was holding. "Why did leave Mingyu and Wonwoo alone there?'

"We all know how Wonwoo is awkward meeting new people," Jeonghan added.

 _Damn, I never thought making an excuse would be this hard._ "Help me find new books!" I tried to say normally.

"Minghao," Jeonghan strenly called. "Really, what's the reason?"

I sighed. "I'll tell you guys in the right time, okay? For now, just help me look for new books that I can read."

They both nodded and followed me around.

I must say, this is one of the biggest book conventions I have attended. The venue is really wide, and don't get me started with the amount of books the convention has. We're stuck in this spot for about fifteen minutes now. I've been trying to look for good books, and the ones I've checked out have great plots! Sadly, I think I can afford only four to five books. It's hard saving up when you have to juggle your college expenses too!

"Minghao, have you chosen a book already?" Jisoo asked after checking a new book in his hand.

"Yes, let's go."

We proceeded to the next section of the convention. I think I saw Wonwoo going to another section and Mingyu following behind him.  _Man up, bro. We can't stay like this forever._

"I think I see them," Jeonghan whispered while walking. "Do you think we should go to them?"

I just shook my head and started to look for a book in our current section.

I'm honestly nervous on how Mingyu and Wonwoo's first conversation would go. I hope Mingyu doesn't startle Wonwoo with the number of topics he prepared for today ~~(yes, he prepared)~~ since Wonwoo doesn't really like to talk a lot. And I hope Wonwoo starts talking to Mingyu like he talked to me way back when we were new friends.

It's hard to make Wonwoo talk. For some reason, he only has us as his college friends. Whenever we ask about his classmates in his subjects, he would just shrug and change topics. At first we were worried, but as time passed we got used to it and adjusted for Wonwoo.

"Hey, does Mingyu want to be friends with Wonwoo?" Jeonghan asked while we headed to another section.

Man, Jeonghan is really observant. "We won't tell it to Wonwoo," he added.

I just nodded. I trust Jeonghan and Jisoo a lot so I feel safe with them about this one.

"I knew it," Jisoo said in amusement. "But why does Mingyu want to be close with Wonwoo?"

"He said he seemed that Wonwoo's a nice guy to talk with, but now that I think of it I don't think that's the real reason why Mingyu want to be close with Wonwoo," I replied.

"Are you going to ask him the real reason why?" Jeonghan asked.

I smiled. "Not now, I don't want to torture my best friend into a deep conversation anytime soon."

"As you say so."

We continued to explore the sections of the convention until we all realized that it was starting to get late. I immediately picked up my phone to call Mingyu, and he answered right away.

 _"Minghao! What's up?"_ He happily said. It looks like something great happened today.

"It's getting late, I think we should go home now. Where are you guys?"

_"We're at the entrance. Where are you guys?"_

"We're near the center of the venue? Just stay there so we can easily get out once we meet."

_"Okay, see you."_

Jeonghan, Jisoo, and I started to walk near the entrance. It wasn't hard to spot them since Mingyu is so tall. In addition, Wonwoo raised his hand up so we knew they saw us too.

"Hey," I greeted them when we reached the two. "Did you guys have fun?"

"Yup," Wonwoo happily answered. "I got a lot of books too!"

"Come on, let's go home."

We were all quiet the moment we were inside Mingyu's car. He only asked where he should drop us off and we only answered where.

"So, the first I'll drop is Wonwoo, then Minghao, then Jisoo and Jeonghan. I might miss your stop so do remind me when we're near your stop."

The rest is silence, well not at least when Wonwoo's stop came. He bid goodbye to us, and I caught him giving Mingyu a smile.  _Aye, I did well today!_

"Thanks Mingyu," I said when we reached my apartment. "Let's talk when you get home okay?"

He just chuckled and waved goodbye. Today has been a long day, but I hope things went well for the two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 60 hits and 9 kudos in less than a day? Thank you so much for the warm reception! I hope you continue to give this story more love, and don't forget to leave some kudos and comments too!


	4. Bestfriends Conversation 02

> **Kim Mingyu**  
>  @kim_mingyu
> 
> MINGHAO  
>  _0_ _9:58PM_
> 
> WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME THERE ALONE??  
>  _09_ _:58PM_
> 
> I didn't tho??  
>  _09:59PM_
> 
> Did you tell Jeonghan and Jisoo?  
>  _09:59PM_
> 
> That what???  
>  _10:00PM_
> 
> That I wanted to get close to Wonwoo?  
>  _10:01PM_
> 
> Is that why they've been with you most of the time during the convention???  
>  _10:02PM_
> 
> They don't know  
>  _10:03PM_
> 
> Yet  
>  _10:03PM_
> 
> THEN WHAT DID YOU TELL THEM???!?!?!!  
>  _10:04PM_
> 
> RELAX  
>  _10:05PM_
> 
> I asked them to help me find good books  
>  _10:06PM_
> 
> So you could spend time with Wonwoo  
>  _10:06PM_
> 
> WHAT THE  
>  _10:07PM_
> 
> I did you a favor and icb you didn't notice that (- -)7  
>  _10:08PM_
> 
> Geez thanks I guess  
>  _10:09PM_
> 
> It kinda helped??  
>  _10:09PM_
> 
> SPILL  
>  _10:10PM_
> 
> Eh  
>  _10:10PM_
> 
> It wasn't much actually  
>  _10:11PM_
> 
> S P I L L  
>  _10:12PM_
> 
> FINE  
>  _10:13PM_
> 
> I never thought you'll go crazy over this  
>  _10:14PM_
> 
> It's your love story so why am I not gonna go crazy  
>  _10:15PM_
> 
> • • •
> 
> WHAT THE  
>  _10:16PM_
> 
> I JUST WANTED TO GET CLOSE TO WONWOO  
>  _10:17PM_
> 
> HOW DOES THAT BE A LOVE STORY  
>  _10:18PM_
> 
> I know it'll get there ;)  
>  _10:20PM_
> 
> What the hell Haoi  
>  _10:21PM_
> 
> Stfu Mingyuck and tell me what happened ok  
>  _10:23PM_
> 
> Then don't talk to me as I type things out  
>  _10:25PM_
> 
> K  
>  _10:25PM_
> 
> • • •
> 
> So you left us right  
>  _10:26PM_
> 
> Nothing really happened at first, like he just took a glance to the whole convention until he noticed you guys were gone  
>  _10:30PM_
> 
> Then he asked me where you guys went  
>  _10:31PM_
> 
> I said I didn't know so he just started to walk around while I followed him  
>  _10:33PM_
> 
> I just followed him while he looked for books  
>  _10:34PM_
> 
> When I got really eh I was gonna talk to him about stuff regarding the convention  
>  _10:36PM_
> 
> • • •
> 
> Then he suddenly told me  
>  _10:38PM_
> 
> This is probably the most weird thing I heard from him  
>  _10:39PM_
> 
> What?  
>  _10:40PM_
> 
> DON'T INTERRUPT ME I AM GETTING NERVOUS HERE  
>  _10:41PM_
> 
> Anyway  
>  _10:41PM_
> 
> He told me that you were one of the reasons why he chose Comparative Literature  
>  _10:43PM_
> 
> • • •
> 
> WHAT  
>  _10:45PM_
> 
> KIM MINGYU R U JOKING  
>  _10:46PM_
> 
> Wish I was but no it's legit  
>  _10:47PM_
> 
> I tried to ask him why but he just gave me a smile and changed topic  
>  _10:49PM_
> 
> Because that was a hell of an awkward moment I just followed his flow of changing topics  
>  _10:51PM_
> 
> So we talked about our lives in our colleges  
>  _10:52PM_
> 
> He would still mention you at times but just as his colleague  
>  _10:53PM_
> 
> Then I talked about a few of my colleagues, including Seungcheol  
>  _10:55PM_
> 
> I think you know him right  
>  _10:56PM_
> 
> Yea I do  
>  _10:56PM_
> 
> And then Wonwoo told me not to mention Seungcheol if Jeonghan and I were together  
>  _10:57PM_
> 
> Why???  
>  _10:57PM_
> 
> Cause apparently Seungcheol is Jeonghan's ex  
>  _10:58PM_
> 
> Wait I think I know that issue  
>  _10:59PM_
> 
> So what else happened?  
>  _11:00PM_
> 
> We got to exchange numbers  
>  _11:01PM_
> 
> • • •
> 
> But I haven't texted him yet  
>  _11:05PM_
> 
> Neither does he  
>  _11:05PM_
> 
> YEAH BOI o/\o  
>  _11:07PM_
> 
> Just give Wonwoo some time first  
>  _11:08PM_
> 
> Cause he doesn't really like talking through messages  
>  _11:09PM_
> 
> Unless needed (as usual)  
>  _11:09PM_
> 
> Thanks for the tip  
>  _11:09PM_
> 
> And for also helping me with Wonwoo  
>  _11:10PM_
> 
> 11:11 mingyu :p  
>  _11:11PM_
> 
> I h8 u with passion Minghao  
>  _11:11PM_
> 
> • • •
> 
> But I'm really thankful you helped me with Wonwoo  
>  _11:13PM_
> 
> Bros before hoes  
>  _11:15PM_
> 
> I hope you two get closer soon ( ° °)b  
>  _11:17PM_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to add this at the end of Chapter 3 but I felt that it was quite long for a read so here's a separate chapter for that! Kudos and comments are much appreciated!  
> Also, I think Gyuhao tends to use Twitter DMs more~ Just a random thought! And yes, Minghao lied to Mingyu about the book convention incident. ;)


	5. Textmates Conversation 01

_(A few days after the Book Convention)_

 

 

> **Jeon Wonwoo**
> 
> Mingyu, right?  
>  _07:_ _25PM_
> 
> I remembered we exchanged numbers, so hi.  
>  _07:25PM_
> 
> Hi!  
>  _10:51PM_
> 
> I'm sorry I wasn't able to reply as soon as possible, I had a few errands to do.  
>  _10:52PM_
> 
> I hope I didn't bother you if ever you're busy right now.  
>  _10:52PM_
> 
> It's fine! I wasn't really busy anyway.  
>  _10:53PM_
> 
> How are you doing?  
>  _10:53PM_
> 
> I'm fine, hbu?  
>  _10:53PM_
> 
> I'm fine too.  
>  _10:54PM_
> 
> I...I honestly don't know what to talk about but I feel like having a conversation with you.  
>  _10:54PM_
> 
> Do you have any topics in mind?  
>  _10:55PM_
> 
> I don't have anything in mind either.  
>  _10:56PM_
> 
> Oh wait.  
>  _10:57PM_
> 
> I think I remember something.  
>  _10:57PM_
> 
> Shoot.  
>  _10:57PM_
> 
> I remembered you mentioned that Minghao is one of the reasons why you chose Comparative Literature. Why?  
>  _10:58PM_
> 
> Uh, let's not talk about that.  
>  _10:59PM_
> 
> If it's fine by you.  
>  _10:59PM_
> 
> Well...okay, I respect your privacy.  
>  _11:00PM_
> 
> It's kind of funny though, I feel like Minghao's probably looking at the clock right now.  
>  _11:00PM_
> 
> Why, is there anything funny??  
>  _11:04PM_
> 
> Well Minghao usually teases me when it's 11:11 already, you know making a wish at that time.  
>  _11:05PM_
> 
> Does that time make wishes come true?  
>  _11:06PM_
> 
> I honestly have no idea. I guess so?  
>  _11:06PM_
> 
> Do you have anything to wish for?  
>  _11:06PM_
> 
> There are a few things. :)  
>  _11:07PM_
> 
> I do hope they come true.  
>  _11:07PM_
> 
> Oh, do you and Minghao have similar schedules?  
>  _11:07PM_
> 
> The four of us try our best to align our breaks, cause Jisoo and Jeonghan are a year higher than us.  
>  _11:08PM_
> 
> I think Minghao and I are sophomores, then Jisoo and Jeonghan are juniors.  
>  _11:09PM_
> 
> Well at least in academic standing.  
>  _11:10PM_
> 
> Great, I'm a sophomore too!  
>  _11:10PM_
> 
> 11:11 Wonwoo, make a wish? :)  
>  _11:11PM_
> 
> :)  
>  _11:11PM_
> 
> Did Minghao tease you tonight?  
>  _11:11PM_
> 
> I think he dozed off to sleep.  
>  _11:12PM_
> 
> Did you make a wish?  
>  _11:12PM_
> 
> I did. :)  
>  _11:12PM_
> 
> I'm a bit surprised that Minghao hasn't told us about you, when in fact you're his best friend.  
>  _11:13PM_
> 
> It's because we think that actions speak louder than words. :)  
>  _11:13PM_
> 
> If Minghao and I had the same breaks then we would probably hang out more often than we do now.  
>  _11:14PM_
> 
> You two are really close as I see it. :)  
>  _11:14PM_
> 
> Yeah, we've been friends since we were kids!  
>  _11:15PM_
> 
> Glad to hear. :)  
>  _11:15PM_
> 
> Wait, don't you have classes tomorrow?  
>  _11:15PM_
> 
> Most of my classes are in the afternoon.  
>  _11:15PM_
> 
> You, don't you have class too?  
>  _11:16PM_
> 
> It's a rare coincidence that all of my classes for tomorrow are cancelled.  
>  _11:16PM_
> 
> So I'm good staying up later tonight.  
>  _11:17PM_
> 
> I guess you better sleep now. :)  
>  _11:17PM_
> 
> Yes, I will in a bit.  
>  _11:18PM_
> 
> Good night, Wonwoo. I hope you sleep well. :)  
>  _11:18PM_
> 
> Good night, Mingyu. Sleep tight.  
>  _11:18PM_
> 
>  
> 
> 1 New Message
> 
> Hey, could the three of us hang out together sometime soon?  
>  _06:40AM_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should calm down with the updates, lol! I somehow have free time so I get to type in chunks of paragraphs/dialogues for the story! I'll try to update as frequent as I can! :)  
> And again, thank you so much! Kudos and comments are well appreciated! <3


	6. Bestfriends Conversation 03

 

> **Kim Mingyu**  
>  @kim_mingyu
> 
> MINGHAO  
>  _11:20PM_
> 
> BE PROUD OF ME  
>  _11:21PM_
> 
> Slr, fell asleep  
>  _06:42AM_
> 
> You awake?  
>  _06:42AM_
> 
> Morning hao  
>  _06:46AM_
> 
> Still kinda groggy  
>  _06:46AM_
> 
> Well I kinda woke up when my phone rang  
>  _06:46AM_
> 
> So why should I be proud of u  
>  _06:50AM_
> 
> Did anything happen last night  
>  _06:50AM_
> 
> OH RIGHT  
>  _06:57AM_
> 
> WONWOO TEXTED ME LAST NIGHT  
>  _06:57AM_
> 
> Wow, that was fast  
>  _06:57AM_
> 
> Usually it takes him at least more than two weeks to text people  
>  _06:58PM_
> 
> #progress  
>  _06:58AM_
> 
> Wait really????  
>  _06:59AM_
> 
> Icb  
>  _06:59AM_
> 
> Yep d(^ ^ )  
>  _07:00AM_
> 
> Congrats boi  
>  _07:00AM_
> 
> Thanks lots bro  
>  _07:00AM_
> 
> So what did you guys talk about?  
>  _07:01AM_
> 
> • • •
> 
> I tried to ask him about the CompLit thing  
>  _07:25AM_
> 
> What did he say?  
>  _07:25AM_
> 
> We changed topic  
>  _07:26AM_
> 
> I think he doesn't want to talk about it  
>  _07:26AM_
> 
> But it's honestly weird  
>  _07:26AM_
> 
> Cause he said that out of the blue during the book convention  
>  _07:27AM_
> 
> Is he implying something?????  
>  _07:27AM_
> 
> I HAVE NO IDEA EITHER OKAY  
>  _07:27AM_
> 
> And I don't even get why he said that  
>  _07:28AM_
> 
> So anyway what did you guys talk about  
>  _07:28AM_
> 
> Just teased him about the 11:11 thing  
>  _07:29AM_
> 
> So I won't be the only one suffering :-)  
>  _07:29AM_
> 
> I h8 u  
>  _07:29AM_
> 
> Did he wish for something??  
>  _07:30AM_
> 
> Yeah, he didn't tell me tho  
>  _07:30AM_
> 
> And then he told me to sleep already cause I have class  
>  _07:31AM_
> 
> Pfffffft  
>  _07:31AM_
> 
> If he said good night I'm going to treat you when we hang out  
>  _07:32AM_
> 
> HE DID :P  
>  _07:32AM_
> 
> AND YEAH  
>  _07:32AM_
> 
> I think I received a text from Wonwoo this morning  
>  _07:32AM_
> 
> What did he say?  
>  _07:32AM_
> 
> He asked if we could hang out someday  
>  _07:33AM_
> 
> I mean the three of us  
>  _07:33AM_
> 
> I highkey wished it's only the two of you  
>  _07:34AM_
> 
> But okay, I'm gonna play the third wheel role /(-_-)\  
>  _07:35AM_
> 
> Is this weekend fine by you?  
>  _07:35AM_
> 
> Yeah I think I'm free  
>  _07:35AM_
> 
> Do I ask Wonwoo or do you ask?  
>  _07:36AM_
> 
> Go for it ;)  
>  _07:36AM_
> 
> Istg I h8 u with passion  
>  _07:36AM_
> 
> But thanks a lot  
>  _07:36AM_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't you if you guys realized, but the last chapter was a Meanie text! I didn't plan to put up some of their texts at first, but I felt it would be nice to see Meanie texts once in a while (and also some texts would be vital to the story #spoiler)!  
> Also, 200 hits and 19 kudos? Thank you so much! It's not that a big thing but I like how readers say it's interesting because it's a story from another character's point of view. I'm glad I made a refreshing twist in the story! :)  
> Oh, if you like to ask anything about MBLS or if you'd like to be friends with me, hit me up on my Twitter: @nfsjaehyun!  
> I hope you guys enjoyed the recent updates! \o/


	7. The Thing with the Trio

"Minghao, is this okay?"

I shook my head.

Mingyu came to my apartment to fetch me. Today is the day we agreed to hang out with Wonwoo, and boy I can't believe Mingyu has plans to see Wonwoo in a trench coat, slacks, and boots.

"Mingyu, I know how excited you are to see Wonwoo but this outfit is just too much."

"I'm just dressing to impress him," he retorted.

"But we're not going to a business convention either," I retorted back.

"Pft," he mumbled. "Can I borrow your clothes then?"

I can't believe this guy. "Fine, just make sure to wash it first before giving it back."

He motioned for a high five, which I did back to him. "Thanks bro, I know I could trust you."

It took at least another fifteen minutes for Mingyu to choose an outfit. When I saw him back in the living room, I just laughed.

"What the hell, Haoi," he said in confusion.

"What the hell too, Mingyuck," I said back. "Why did you pick the same top?" Well he didn't really pick the exact same top, but the print is exactly the same as my top.

He pouted and again, it's not visual worthy. "Well, I though it was cool if we matched tops since you know, best friends."

I sighed. "Mingyu, I approve of the idea but the thing is Wonwoo is with us. It'd be fine if we're alone but we're a trio later. Besides, I'm third wheel here and not Wonwoo."

He messed up his hair out of frustration. "What should I do then?"

Aha! "Why don't you call Wonwoo and ask what he's wearing? So you two would match instead!"

I saw Mingyu hesitantly smile. Ugh, this won't work. "Okay, I'm calling him then," I suggested.

I got my phone and dialled Wonwoo's number. He picked up after a few rings and greeted.

"Wonwoo, what are you wearing today?"

_"Uh,"_ he paused for a short while. _"You remember that day we had a similar top?"_

"Oh? Is it what I'm thinking of because if it is then I'm wearing it now." I said without hesitation.

_"Yup, that one! Anyway, I'm heading out for Starbucks now. You should head soon too."_

"We'll be leaving soon. See you," I replied and ended the call. "Mingyu, keep the outfit but bring your trench coat. We're all set," I informed Mingyu.

The ride to Starbucks was quiet, not until Mingyu squeezed my hand out of the blue.

"Mingyu," I sternly called. "You can do this, okay? You and Wonwoo are friends now, you don't need to be nervous."

"I'll try," he stuttered. "I'm scared because I might do one wrong thing and we suddenly stop talking."

"What are you actually nervous of?"

"I don't know exactly, but I feel like he'll talk about you again."

I sighed. I think I know what's going on but I don't want to know the whole thing either. _I hope I'm thinking the wrong thing._

I heard my phone ring. It was Wonwoo and he texted if he can just come in the car already. I replied a 'yes' to him and after a minute or two, he was already inside.

"I feel like the third wheel here," he blurted a few minutes after we started moving.

"Pft, no one's third wheel here," I lied. _I am the real third wheel._

"I feel like I'm an extra in a hangout for best friends though," he replied.

I elbowed Mingyu to say something. "Ah, no you're not! Besides, you're the one who asked for this right?" Mingyu said without looking back.

"Yep," he said in agreement.

We talked about all sorts of things during the ride, including how Wonwoo and I met and how Mingyu and I met. They both laughed because I was the main character for both stories. If they only knew the bigger picture that I am actually the third wheel.

"I was wondering, what happened to Jeonghan and Seungcheol? Why did they break up?" Mingyu asked.

"It's not my story, but there's third party," Wonwoo nonchalantly replied. "Oh right, do you guys have exes?"

"Minghao has—"

"Oh, Mingyu has lots!" I cut Mingyu off. _Nope, we're not getting there._

Mingyu glanced at me in confusion while I shot a look back. I hope he got what I wanted to say.

"Pft, well one of us has an ex. We're not saying who," Mingyu said, trying to make things vague.

"I bet it's Mingyuck," I joked.

"Shut up, Haoi. We both know the truth," he joked back.

"Whatever, Mingy—"

"You two have nicknames?" Wonwoo asked. "Amazing!"

"Eh, we just call ourselves with that when we trashtalk each other," I shared.

"Ah, I see," he shyly answered. "Anyway, we're near the mall. What do you guys want to do?"

"Watch movies! Or play at the arcade," I suggested.

"We can eat at a lunch buffet if you want. I remember there's a cheap buffet restaurant in the mall," Mingyu suggested as well.

"We can do all that then."

After ten minutes of travel and another five minutes of parking, we finally arrived at the mall.

Wonwoo chuckled at us. "Dude, we all have the same top," he blurted.

Mingyu and I tried to double check what we all wore, just to make sure we don't look obvious that we matched on purpose. It was dumb, but it was fun too.

"Now that I noticed it, we do all have the same top," I said after dumbly checking Mingyu's top.

"Right, it's cool!" Mingyu dumbly added.

Wonwoo just let out a soft chuckle. I think he knows we planned to all wear the same top.

"I'm getting hungry guys, can we eat now?" I asked. All this third wheeling thing is making me hungry.

We went to the buffet restaurant Mingyu suggested and ate lunch there. There were times we went together to look for food, times we went separately, and times one was left at the table.

Of course, I was always the one left at the table. As much as I want to go there and get more food, I wanted to see how Mingyu and Wonwoo are becoming closer with each other. There were times in the past week when Mingyu would come over at our building and we would all share lunch together. There were also times when he asks Wonwoo if he's fine to hitchhike with us when going home. I'm glad the two are getting closer because this means that I'm doing a great job as Cupid for the two.

"Wow, it's been long since I see you in deep thought."

I checked out who talked to me, and it turns out that it was Mingyu who was already finished getting food. Wonwoo was behind him and said, "You just don't see how he is in deep thought when in class!"

I just shook my head and stood up to get food. This day is going to be perfect.

* * *

"That buffet was awesome! We should bring Jisoo and Jeonghan here sometime," Wonwoo suggested when we got out of the restaurant. It took us at least two hours before leaving because we tried every single food they offered. We truly had a delicious meal.

"See? I could bring in a few of my colleagues too," Mingyu chimed in. "But not Seungcheol of course, we can go here on another time."

"Do you guys want to go to the arcade or do we head for the movies now? We still have an hour before our chosen movie starts," I mentioned.

"We can do window shopping, if it's fine by you," Mingyu suggested.

We headed to a boutique near the movie theater. It's funny though, Wonwoo would pick a top and Mingyu would pick the same top too. _Talk about being obvious._

As much as I wanted to go with them and look for clothes together, I just looked at a different section and watched them from a distance. I'm really happy that Mingyu is finally getting close to Wonwoo, and Wonwoo has finally found a new friend in Mingyu. I'd probably say this a few times more, but I do think that they fit together.

_"What are you looking at?"_

I looked behind to see who was talking, and _oh boy I suddenly fell out of mood._

Rather than prolonging our conversation, I just left him and went over to the two. I knew Mingyu noticed my mood, and I'm sure he's going to message me when we go home later.

After we bought some tops, we went back to the movie theater and bought popcorn. Mingyu suggested that we just buy a big popcorn, but I said I'll buy my own because I didn't want to share. I hope he knows that I'm making moves for him because he's a bit dense sometimes.

"I'm glad no one chose the famous Rom-Com film," I teased them. "I'll probably cringe through the whole movie."

"It's fine, I watched it anyway," Wonwoo replied. "It's good and for a literature major I'm recommending it to you, Minghao."

"Shh, the movie's getting started," Mingyu hushed us. Pft, he's lowkey jealous.

The movie went on smoothly. It wasn't disappointing, but it wasn't the best either. There were times we talked about some points in the movie, and there were also times we just did high fives or bro fists because we found the scene relatable for the three of us.

"Crap, I think I'm feeling cold," Wonwoo whispered.

Mingyu removed the coat he was wearing (yes, he wore it back in the restaurant because he was feeling cold) and placed it over Wonwoo's chest without saying anything. I grabbed my phone to text him because I honestly can't contain right now.

> **Kim Mingyu**
> 
> DUUUUUDE  
>  _03:54PM_
> 
> I'M SHAKING  
>  _03:55PM_
> 
> THAT WAS SO CHEESY  
>  _03:55PM_
> 
> WTF can you just watch the movie  
>  _03:55PM_

I looked at him and he gave me a look. Fine, I'll talk to him later.

I continued watching the movie silently. I looked at the two after a few minutes and saw Wonwoo leaning to Mingyu's shoulders. _Do you know how much I want to message Mingyu right now but I bet he won't reply because he's enjoying the moment? I'm so proud of my best friend._

I sound like a teenage girl now but this is what you get from being a third wheel: you squeal over the couple ~~(but Mingyu and Wonwoo aren't exactly a thing)~~ you are with but at the same time you lowkey feel jealous and you wish someone would do the same to you. I am truly a relatable buddy.

"Ah, it was a decent movie," Mingyu said right when the credits showed up.

"I agree, there could've been more tensed scenes," Wonwoo added. "How about you, Minghao? How was the movie for you?"

"So-so," I nonchalantly said. "I agree with Wonwoo, it's could've been better if there were more impactful scenes."

I noticed how Wonwoo smiled at me. I know he usually smiles and laughs at me, but why do I feel like he smiles like a shy girl?

To ease the unusual feel I suddenly had, I said, "let's go to the arcade!"

We all battled on basketball to which I won. I don't know if the others noticed, but I noticed people placing bets on us as to who wins. A lot have placed bets on Mingyu because he's tall, too bad he didn't win.

We played all sorts of team games. I noticed how Mingyu first gives a high five on Wonwoo before I do. Pft, talk about making moves. I noticed that Wonwoo's pretty comfortable with it, so I guess it's a good thing for Mingyu.

"Dude, why are you third wheeling on us?" Wonwoo joked as he saw me walking to the claw machines.

"Pft, why are you guys thinking that I'm doing that?" I joked back and motioned a group hug. They all hugged back, but I noticed how Wonwoo was lowkey choking me and Mingyu was lowkey hugging Wonwoo more. I can't believe I'm friends with these guys.

"Now, Jeon Weewoo, can you actually stop choking me," I asked Wonwoo when I felt a little awkward already.

"Weewoo?" Mingyu asked. "What the hell, Haoi! I thought I'll be the only person with a nickname!"

"For your information, Mingyuck, I never said that you'll be the only person with a nickname," I retorted.

"I like that trash name," Wonwoo chimed in. "At least it's more decent than Mingyuck."

"Wow, are you two teaming up on me?" Mingyu asked.

"Before we actually do, can we go out of the arcade first?" I asked.

We went out of the arcade and settled at the nearest ice cream shop. It isn't obvious that we're all hungry, no. Just like the popcorn, they ordered a sundae for two and a separate sundae for one. I insisted that I eat the single one because I don't really like sharing ice cream. I'm glad they didn't mind.

"I had fun today," Wonwoo said after taking a scoop. "It was nice to both know you more."

"Why do you seem like you don't know much about Minghao when you're with him more often than I do?" Mingyu asked.

Wonwoo took a scoop again. "We don't really talk about things outside literature. I mean we do talk about current news but outside from that, I don't think we've talked about our personal lives yet."

"What the," I blurted. "You're getting weird Wonwoo, it's scaring me."

"Sorry," he mumbled then continued eating.

"I did enjoy today as well," Mingyu said to remove the awkwardness in the air. "I got to know Wonwoo more."

"As friends of both, I'm glad you two are friends," I chimed in.

They both nodded and continued to eat.

I'm happy for today, like genuinely happy. Aside from the Mingyu and Wonwoo moments, I'm happy that we got to hang out without thinking our academics. It's been really stressful for us, and we all deserve a break to unwind. I did wish that Jeonghan and Jisoo were also here, but it already happened so I hope that they'll come next time.

Aside from being happy, I'm also quite scared? I don't know if it's just me, but Wonwoo's suddenly getting weird. He's friends with Mingyu, but there's something off? I don't know what I'm exactly scared of, but I hope it isn't a big deal because I don't want to lose the two.

"And thanks for today too," I blurted after my stream of thoughts. "We really needed this hangout to unwind. I hope we do this again soon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I finally plotted out the flow of the story, thus the ? becomes 25. This means that we'll only have 25 chapters and that the climax is coming! I'll try my best to not make it super fast paced but I'll continue to write the most important stuff in the story! I hope you guys stay until the end.  
> And woah, 330+ hits and 30+ kudos? You guys are amazing, thank you so much! <3  
> Kudos and comments are well appreciated! I hope you guys enjoy the relatable update (laughs).


	8. Textmates Conversation 02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the only time I'll put notes in the beginning.   
>  #spoiler: The previous chapter and this chapter have a large time gap, as well as this chapter and the next chapter. I'll try my best to fill in details through Minghao, but as far as I'm concerned the time gaps don't cover vitals parts that will happen to the story.  
> tl;dr: Don't worry about the time gaps too much! :)

_(A few months later)_

 

> **Jeon Wonwoo**
> 
> Mingyu?  
>  _04:53PM_
> 
> Hey, Wonwoo!  
>  _04:53PM_
> 
> What's up?  
>  _04:54PM_
> 
> Nothing much, really.  
>  _04:54PM_
> 
> I'm kinda bored so I texted you.  
>  _04:55PM_
> 
> Do you have any topics we could talk about?  
>  _04:55PM_
> 
> Well, if childhood memories are fine by you then I guess we could talk about that.  
>  _04:56PM_
> 
> I'm actually fine with that.  
>  _04:57PM_
> 
> Were you and Minghao friends since you were kids?  
>  _04:57PM_
> 
> We are!  
>  _04:58PM_
> 
> He barely spoke to me at first because I looked scary.  
>  _04:58PM_
> 
> But we like video games a lot and we clicked since then.  
>  _04:59PM_
> 
> Not to mention that we're also neighbors until Minghao moved to another town.  
>  _04:59PM_
> 
> But it wasn't a problem since his new place is near mine. xD  
>  _05:00PM_
> 
> Oh, that's cool.  
>  _05:00PM_
> 
> I wish I had a friend like that too.  
>  _05:00PM_
> 
> Why? You didn't have playmates when you were young?  
>  _05:01PM_
> 
> Kids near my place said I was scary because I always looked grumpy.  
>  _05:01PM_
> 
> And they get scared with my deep voice, like when I greet them they just go away.  
>  _05:02PM_
> 
> Man, that's just sad.  
>  _05:02PM_
> 
> I know, I dealt with it anyway.  
>  _05:02PM_
> 
> So I didn't really have friends until college happened.  
>  _05:03PM_
> 
> ...what?  
>  _05:03PM_
> 
> That's plain lonely.  
>  _05:03PM_
> 
> Did you make effort in making friends or anything?  
>  _05:03PM_
> 
> Nah, it was just a waste of time.  
>  _05:04PM_
> 
> People would just get scared of me anyway.  
>  _05:04PM_
> 
> D':  
>  _05:04PM_
> 
>  I remember this kid  
>  _05:05PM_
> 
> He was alone at the park  
>  _05:05PM_
> 
> And he was really quiet, like he's just looking at the kids and didn't say a word  
>  _05:06PM_
> 
> I wanted to come closer to him  
>  _05:07PM_
> 
> But he left his spot  
>  _05:07PM_
> 
> And my parents also called me to go home too  
>  _05:07PM_
> 
> I'm sad that was the only time I get to see him  
>  _05:08PM_
> 
> That's sad :(  
>  _05:09PM_
> 
> Did you know what he looked like?  
>  _05:10PM_
> 
> He surely had fox eyes  
>  _05:10PM_
> 
> And he was a bit chubby too  
>  _05:10PM_
> 
> Ah, I see  
>  _05:11PM_
> 
> Anyway, I also remembered this kid.  
>  _05:12PM_
> 
> I once went to a bookstore when I was preteen if I'm not wrong.  
>  _05:13PM_
> 
> I was only looking for a new book, but I heard that there's a weekly storytelling session in a few minutes.  
>  _05:13PM_
> 
> I waited for the storytelling session since I liked reading when I was young.  
>  _05:14PM_
> 
> When the session started, I got to see the storyteller for that week.  
>  _05:14PM_
> 
> He had pointy ears, ears similar to a dwarf I think.  
>  _05:15PM_
> 
> He read the book he was holding, and he made me feel like I was in a whole new world.  
>  _05:15PM_
> 
> I wasn't sure if it was the story or his delivery that made me feel like that.  
>  _05:15PM_
> 
> I was sure that he moved me, and since that moment I fell in love with reading more.  
>  _05:16PM_
> 
> That's cool! Have you met him again?  
>  _05:16PM_
> 
> I think so?  
>  _05:20PM_
> 
> I'm not sure actually, but I think I've seen him.  
>  _05:20PM_
> 
> I hope I can talk to him someday.  
>  _05:21PM_
> 
> I do hope we meet those kids we remember!  
>  _05:23PM_
> 
> I feel like they've played an important part in our lives.  
>  _05:24PM_
> 
> I do hope I can man up and talk to him.  
>  _05:24PM_
> 
> I do hope so too.  
>  _05:24PM_
> 
> These childhood memories of ours might be a little fragment of their memories. but for us it played a huge part in our lives.  
>  _05:25PM_
> 
> Yeah, I agree.  
>  _05:25PM_
> 
> I hope they remember us.  
>  _05:25PM_
> 
> They will, trust me.  
>  _05:26PM_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I hope you guys enjoyed the update~ :)  
> Also, thank you for the 400 hits and 40 kudos! It means a lot that you gave this fic a shot! I hope you continue reading this 'til the end!  
> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated too! ^^


	9. Cheers to the New Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied about the beginning note last chapter. I kind of feeling like putting in notes in the beginning as well so here I am!
> 
> Anyways, I'm sorry for not posting an update sooner. :( I was busy this week and I got sick too so I wasn't able to type this sooner. I also had a bit of writer's block, the usual writer problems. I'm going to say it now in advance that updates would be slower than usual. I started having classes this August, and I feel like I'll be really busy soon. Don't worry, I'll update when I can and I'll make sure to finish this story no matter what!
> 
> Without further ado, here's the update! Enjoy~

Flashing strobe lights have always given me headache, and this day is no exception.

Jisoo, Jeonghan, Mingyu, Wonwoo, and I are in a club right now. Jeonghan asked us if we could spend the new year together since most of us didn't go home to our hometowns. We were all fine by the idea. Besides, it's lonely to celebrate the new year alone.

"Hey Minghao, you seem to think of something."

I looked who talked to me and saw Jisoo coming back from the dance floor. He must have been tired from all the dancing he had with the girls around him.

"It's nothing, Jisoo. You came back earlier than I expected," I replied.

"The dance floor's crowded so I didn't stay longer. I'm going to the bar counter and get some drinks. Do you like anything?"

I just shook my head. I didn't really feel like drinking too.

It's been a year since Mingyu met my colleagues. It was a bit awkward at first knowing that we've been together for two years without Mingyu, but we've gotten all closer thanks to him.

Mingyu got along with Jeonghan and Jisoo well. There was this one time I saw Mingyu reading a novel Wonwoo and I were required to read and I found out that Jeonghan recommended the novel to him. There was also this time that Jisoo and Mingyu were the only ones talking because they've read the same novels. Jeonghan and Jisoo would usually recommend Mingyu some novels to read while Mingyu invites them to business conventions when they have the free time. There would be times some of our other friends would think that Mingyu is from Comparative Literature while some of Mingyu's friends would think that Jeonghan and Jisoo are from Business Administration.

Aside from sharing novels and business tips, Mingyu told me that Jeonghan had already opened up to him about his relationship with Seungcheol. Mingyu felt sorry for making Jeonghan indirectly remember Seungcheol through him, but Jeonghan says he's fine and he has already moved on from him. I also heard that Jeonghan talked to Mingyu about Wonwoo, but I only know that Mingyu is getting advice from Jeonghan as well.

"You didn't go to the dance floor?"

I was thinking too much that I didn't realize I'm not the only one here at our table. I looked around to see Wonwoo shifting seats closer to me, also keeping his phone in his pocket.

"I didn't," I answered. "You know that I get headaches when I dance in clubs."

"I remember," he said as he flashed his sincere smile.

I felt awkward for some reason so I just nodded. "You didn't dance too?" I asked back.

"I did for a short while. It's too crowded so I left."

We were both quiet for a short time when I felt Wonwoo resting on my shoulder.  _I don't know what to feel exactly about that._

"It's been a great year," he softly said. "We survived this rough year, read a lot of new novels, met a lot of new people, and we got closer too."

"I'm glad we're going to be juniors after the break," I said.

"I'm also glad that Mingyu joined us," he said. "I didn't expect that we'll get close to him. He's a really awesome friend."

"I'm glad that you all got close to him. He's a really friendly guy."

Wonwoo chuckled. "It's funny because we text each other often but we don't really talk a lot in person. Well we do, but we talk about more intimate stuff through texting. I'm still uncomfortable with him in a way that I feel awkward when he's near me."

"Why—"

"Don't worry about me," he interrupted. "I'll be fine with him as time goes by."

It was honestly a rough path when it came to Mingyu and Wonwoo. Sure, they would text often ~~(yes, Mingyu tells me their texts every single time)~~ but when we meet face to face there would still be times that both would still adjust to each other's wavelengths. When we all hangout together, we would all be fine and the two would indirectly tease each other the whole day. When it's the two of them ~~(there were times they were left alone)~~ , there would always be a pattern of a conversation and a dead air right after.

As official third wheel of the two ~~(because there would be times Jeonghan and Jisoo pull off ideas for the two)~~ , I actually have mixed emotions for them.

First, I'm happy. It's hard to make friends with Wonwoo because he's uncomfortable with people. I first thought that it would take weeks for Wonwoo to talk to Mingyu. I never thought that it would actually take  _days_ for that. Mingyu is always the first one to approach but lately Wonwoo is the one approaching Mingyu first. Mingyu would even send me a message and freak out on how Wonwoo talks first when it comes to them.

Second, I'm uncomfortable. I'm not really uncomfortable with the whole setup but I'm more uncomfortable when it came to Wonwoo. When the three of us hangout, Wonwoo clings to me more than he clings to Mingyu. I haven't really talked this out to him. I don't know why I'm not talking to him about this but I feel like things would go wrong if I do.

Third, I'm scared. One way or another, Mingyu would eventually have feelings for Wonwoo. Signs are already showing, and I'm just waiting for him to talk to me about it. What I'm scared about is the effect when Mingyu admits he likes Wonwoo. It scares me to the point I don't want our friendships to be compromised.

"Hey, Minghao," Wonwoo called, still resting on my shoulder. "Could you give me advice?"

"What is it about?"

"You had an ex, right?" I nodded. "I was wondering if you could give me some tips on how to confess to a person you like. Like, how did you confess to Junhui?"

"You're getting weird," I admitted. "Well, it just came out naturally. Junhui was the first one who confessed. It took me at least a week to man up but I just suddenly said I like him when he grabbed me for lunch."

"So...just let it flow?"

"It's not that you just let it flow," I paused after. "It takes courage to admit that you like someone. Sometimes it just happens, sometimes it takes effort. What's more important is that you are ready for the consequences because the person you like might not like you back."

"Thanks for the advice," he softly said.

"I'm glad I helped you in a way. Good luck with that, Wonwoo. I'm just around if you need someone to talk to."

"Thanks, rea—"

"Look who's back!"

Wonwoo immediately fixed himself while I just shook my head. I saw Mingyu giving me a sad look. _I swear, bros before hoes._

"You guys are finally back," Jisoo said as he walked to us. I can say he's pretty tipsy already, I guess he drank a little too much.

"Hey, don't do it here!" Jeonghan warned.

"I don't feel that drunk, don't worry," Jisoo replied.

"I didn't see Minghao go away from the table," Jeonghan noticed me. "Do you hate clubs?"

"No—"

"Maybe he didn't go to the dance floor because his ex might be there!" Mingyu teased me.

"Maybe you came back because no one came for you!" I retorted.

"A few came to me! You can ask Jeonghan!"

We all just laughed at Mingyu who was defending himself.

It was hard at first to schedule hangouts for the five of us because Mingyu had different breaks. It was a good thing that Mingyu had his breaks aligned with ours the previous semester ~~(the one we had before the break)~~ because we had more time to spend together as five. There would be times we would just eat lunch at a certain spot in the Literature café and there would be times we would go the the nearest mall and cut a few of our classes when we didn't have anything important in our schedule. We would also review together for quizzes and exams, and we would even help each other with our papers and mini theses. It's a blessing that Mingyu decided to be close to Wonwoo. Thanks to him, we all got closer and we all got to spend more time together.

We heard a long buzz signalling that it's only ten minutes until the new year. Everyone in the club got out to watch the fireworks, while we waited for everyone to go out before we did.

"Man, fireworks never fail to be amazing," Jisoo said in amazement when we were finally out. I couldn't agree more.

The year is finally ending but our friendship won't. I hope that great things come to us along with the new year.

"Hey guys," Jisoo called. "I'm thankful that we spent the year together. I'm thankful for Mingyu's addition to us, he has made us brighter than we've ever been. Thanks a lot, guys! You made my year amazing! It's kind of sad to celebrate the new year without my family but you guys are also my home and I'm really happy to spend the new year with you!"

"Why are we starting to get cheesy?" Jeonghan joked. "Anyway, thank you for being the kids and friends that I treasure. A lot of things happened through the year, and I'm thankful you guys were there every step of the way. It sucks that it'll be Jisoo and I's last year in the university as the new year starts but I hope our friendship will continue in the future!"

"Stop being dramatic," I chimed in. "Thanks guys, really. We all had good and bad times but they were all bearable thanks to you! Like Jisoo, I'm sad that my family isn't around with me right now but I'm thankful that you're all here to fill in and make me happy. You guys are the best! I hope great things come to us soon!"

"I'm thankful you all accepted me with open arms, except Minghao of course," Mingyu joked, grrr. "I never expected to get close to all of you in a span of a year! Thank you for helping me with my papers sometimes! And thank you for being a squad I can lean on. Let's move forward too!"

"You know that I don't do these stuff, but I'm thankful," Wonwoo shyly said. "I hope that we all move forward and have a great year ahead."

The grand clock ringed, signalling that New Year has finally come. Everyone exchanged messages, hugs, kisses, and everything else in between. It was a lively moment to start off the new year.

"Happy new year, Wonwoo," Mingyu greeted to the guy beside him.

"Happy new year too, Mingyu." Wonwoo greeted back.

The three of us didn't say anything, but we were bumping each other to let out the cheesiness that started the new year.

Hopefully, things go well.  _Hopefully._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said in the previous chapter, the gap doesn't have any significant events you need to worry about! I hope I did my best to cover up the time gap through Minghao's narration.
> 
> Thank you for the kudos and comments as usual, and more are appreciated for this chapter too! <3


	10. Heart to Heart

 

> **Kim Mingyu**
> 
> Minghao! Are you free today?  
>  _10:20AM_
> 
> I have nothing to do, why?  
>  _10:20AM_
> 
> Can I come over?  
>  _10:20AM_
> 
> For what?  
>  _10:21AM_
> 
> Bro ._.  
>  _10:21AM_
> 
> Fiiiiine.  
>  _10:21AM_
> 
> Thanks, I'll be there in 20.  
>  _10:22AM_
> 
>  

* * *

 

"Welcome home," I said after letting Mingyu inside my apartment. "Suit yourself, I'll just get some snacks we can eat."

"Thanks," Mingyu replied while heading for the couch.

"Why did you come here anyway?" I asked from the kitchen.

"Haoi," he pleaded.

"Oh please, Mingyuck. Stop cooing my name."

"Haoi," he did it again in a more whiny tone.

"One more call of that name and I'm kicking you out," I warned him.

"Okay, okay! No need to be mad."

I shook my head and continued preparing food. It's unfair, he isn't saying the reason why he came here! I'm trying to guess why buy nothing's coming in to my mind.

"Here's some food," I said as I placed the tray of biscuits on the table in front of Mingyu.

"Thanks. Have some too."

I just sat beside him and started eating as well.

"You want to watch anything?" I asked. "Sorry, I've been watching Catfish."

"No, it's fine."

It's been twenty minutes since we've been eating our snacks yet Mingyu hasn't uttered another word. He usually talks while we eat and watch shows so it's weird that he isn't saying anything at all.

"Mingyu, tell me honestly. Why did you come here?" I asked in my stern voice.

Mingyu continued watching and didn't say anything. I'm not the type of person to freak out easily but Mingyu's silence is making me crazy! It scares me for some reason. Why is he here? Did anything happen?

"Mingyu," I called again. "Look, I couldn't think of a reason why you just texted me that you'll come here, and you come in to my apartment without even telling me what's up. I'm not a mind reader to guess why you're here."

Mingyu still hasn't uttered another word. _Do I need to put my trap card out?_

"Kim Mingyu, I'm going to set you up a date with Wonwoo if you don't tell me what's going on. You can't stay silent forever."

"Don't," he softly warned, enough for the two of us to hear.

"Then why? I've been thinking of reasons the moment you texted me!"

"Just let me be like this for a while."

I sighed, feeling defeated to know why Mingyu is here. I just grabbed another biscuit and continue watching Catfish silently.

* * *

"If I said I liked Wonwoo, would you believe me?"

It took at least another twenty minutes before Mingyu spoke. And wow, _that ice breaker is intense_.

"I knew that you always liked Wonwoo from the start," I nonchalantly stated.

"No, I meant the romantic kind."

What?

It took me at least a minute to let it sink in. Mingyu likes Wonwoo in a romantic way. _Kim Mingyu likes Jeon Wonwoo in a romantic way._

"Oh my dude! Congratulations!" I cheered. "I knew that you'll get there!"

"Oh, shut up!" He retorted.

"Is this why you went here, to tell me that you officially like Wonwoo more than as a friend?"

He nodded. Oh boy, this is great news to remember!

Sure, I knew that Mingyu would actually like Wonwoo but it still feels surreal that I heard the confirmation from the man himself. I'm surprised and amused that Mingyu likes Wonwoo! I can't wait to tell this to Jisoo and Jeonghan!

"So, can you tell me how you felt you're starting to like him?" I excitedly asked.

"I'm not sure if I have already shared this to you, but when I was young I met this kid in the park," he started. "He had fox eyes and he was a bit chubby back then. He was alone and he seemed lonely so I tried to go to him to be friends. Unfortunately, he left his spot and my parents told me that we'll go home already.

"The first time I saw Wonwoo was when I was heading for your building a year and a half ago. He was going down the stairs while I was going up. I didn't mean to look at him but I just did. When I looked at him, I saw the fox eyes I saw when I was a kid. I knew it was exactly the same because his eyes seemed lonely, just like the kid's eyes. A few weeks after seeing him for the first time, I texted you that I want to get close with him."

"So you actually knew Wonwoo way back you texted me?" I asked in shock and he nodded.

This is too much to take in! Mingyu knew Wonwoo in a way when he was a kid and when they met again he knew he had to be close to him.

So Wonwoo was actually really lonely ever since he was a kid. Man, I feel bad for him. What if Mingyu got to talk to Wonwoo back then? Would they be best friends? Would I be out of the picture? The possibilities are endless!

"What happened after I helped you two be closer?" I carefully asked.

"I think you know how rough our start was," he stated. "The first few weeks were awkward. I was shy to approach Wonwoo without you and vice versa. It's a good thing that we text often, we feel comfortable with ourselves without feeling awkward. I remember our conversation when we talked about our childhood memories and I started feeling that I have to protect him. He's too pure for this cruel world and I don't think he can face it alone.

"Remember that forced date you set us up? That's when I felt it the most. He was so happy that we spent the day together. It was his first time spending a day with a person not necessarily in his circle and he felt so alive that he could manage to get out of his comfort zone. He was in the middle of expressing how much he felt that time when I hugged him. I just felt that it was right, and in that moment I felt that I liked him as who he is and I was willing to know and appreciate him more."

Ah yes, that forced date Jeonghan, Jisoo, and I planned. Mingyu told me a few details about it but he never told me about the part where he hugged Wonwoo. That's so unfair!

Jeonghan and Jisoo told me about Wonwoo's side as well and they never mentioned the hug. It's weird, Wonwoo could've said that but he didn't.

Anyway, I'm still amused how things turned out. I'm glad my cupid role did a great job making the two closer. I'm also thankful that Jeonghan and Jisoo helped me out and I hope we get good results soon.

"Now that you've admitted it to yourself, when will you tell this to Wonwoo?" I asked after contemplating. "You know it yourself that you can't just like him without telling it to him."

It has been five minutes after I asked Mingyu yet I still have no response from him. I poked him, but he's still focused on watching Catfish.

"Hey, you aren't mute right?" I teased.

He hushed me and said, "I'm thinking, okay."

I just nodded and continued watching.

"Look, Minghao," he started again. "As much as I like Wonwoo, I'd like to think about my feelings first. I'm not yet ready to confess anytime soon. I don't want to speed up things and I'd like to take more time feeling this feeling, get it? I'll confess when the timing is right. There's no need to rush this."

"Don't worry, I get your point," I replied. "I know that the feeling is new to you and I hope that you embrace it. This is your first time, enjoy it. I hope that things work out well with you both."

"Thanks," he mumbled.

"Oh wait, I remembered something."

"What is it?"

"It'll take a long time for Wonwoo to accept your feelings. As far as I know, he hasn't had any experience in liking people and people liking him. It takes him a couple of weeks to adjust to new things, and I bet it'll take him time too before your confession will sink in to him."

"It's okay, Minghao. Like you said, I won't rush things. I'm willing to wait for his answer, even if it hurts. What matters more to me is that I get to know him more, and he gets to know me more too," he said then smiled after.

"That's the spirit! I really hope things go well for the two of you," I cheered. "You two would fit each other perfectly!"

"Thanks a lot, bro. I knew I could count on you with these things."

"One last thing," I said as I remembered something. "I don't know if I should tell this to Wonwoo, but I've noticed how clingy he is to me in the past few days. I'm not that dumb to notice that, but I have no idea why he is clingy to me."

Mingyu sighed. "I kind of noticed it too, I think all of us did."

"What? Are you sure?" I asked in surprise.

"Jisoo and Jeonghan noticed it too. They were going to tell you about that as well."

I sighed in disbelief. "As much as I'm cool being with Wonwoo, it's honestly getting a little awkward with the two of us now. Do you have any idea why Wonwoo is clingy to me?"

"Sorry, I have no idea either," Mingyu sadly replied.

"Thanks," I muttered as I got another biscuit to eat.

As much as I'm happy about Mingyu's feelings, I'm uneasy about Wonwoo's clinginess. I hope that things go well and that I'm just overthinking about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I planned to reach the update up to 2,000 words but I felt like the explanation would be too long? Also, I feel more comfortable with dialogues so there's not much narration going in in the chapter.
> 
> I **MIGHT** update this again later since the next chapter has been in the haul for quite some time now.
> 
> I hope you guys liked the update, and I'm sorry if I laid out Mingyu's feelings poorly. :( Thank you for the hits and the kudos you've given me!
> 
> Oh, feel free to ask me stuff over Twitter: @nfsjaehyun, and let's be friends too!
> 
> (PS. 15 chapters left!)


	11. Textmates Conversation 03

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The number 11 has always been significant to me. ;) Also, Chapter 10 has been up in case you haven't seen it yet.

> **Jeon Wonwoo**
> 
> Mingyu?  
>  _01:11PM_
> 
> Are you there?  
>  _01:11PM_
> 
> Wonwoo! Waddup bro  
>  _01:11PM_
> 
> I...I need to tell you something.  
>  _01:12PM_
> 
> You look nervous? Anything wrong?  
>  _01:13PM_
> 
> Please don't hit me or anything the next time we meet  
>  _01:13PM_
> 
> I'm honestly scared but I need your help  
>  _01:14PM_
> 
> Come on  
>  _01:14PM_
> 
> No need to be scared of me xD  
>  _01:14PM_
> 
> What is it?????  
>  _01:14PM_
> 
> Perhaps you could help me  
>  _01:15PM_
> 
> Cause I really like Minghao a lot  
>  _01:16PM_
> 
> What  
>  _01:16PM_
> 
> Please help me with Minghao  
>  _01:16PM_
> 
> I mean please be a bridge for the two of us  
>  _01:17PM_
> 
> If it's fine with you  
>  _01:17PM_


	12. Textmates Conversation 04

> **Jeon Wonwoo**
> 
> Mingyu?  
>  _08:18PM_
> 
> ...you there?  
>  _08:18PM_
> 
> I am getting really nervous now  
>  _08:24PM_
> 
> Please tell me you didn't shut me off or anything  
>  _08:24PM_
> 
> I mean please reply to me if you've read my messages  
>  _08:25PM_
> 
> Cause it's scary that you aren't replying to me the whole day  
>  _08:25PM_
> 
> ...did I say something wrong?  
>  _08:26PM_
> 
> Was asking you to be a bridge to Minghao too much?  
>  _08:26PM_
> 
> Cause it's fine if you don't like to be one  
>  _08:26PM_
> 
> ...Mingyu?  
>  _08:27PM_
> 
> Oh shoot I hope I didn't mess up  
>  _08:28PM_
> 
> Cause I don't want to ruin our friendship if anything  
>  _08:28PM_
> 
> Please...reply to me if you've seen this message...  
>  _08:29PM_
> 
>  
> 
> 1 new message
> 
> Mingyu, can we talk this out tomorrow? I mean can we meet in front of your building by noon?  
>  _12:15AM_
> 
> I'm really worried that you're not replying to me.  
>  _12:16AM_
> 
> I don't know, Wonwoo. Sorry.  
>  _06:28AM_
> 
> I like you, really.  
>  ** _Message not sent!_**
> 
> But what can I do if you like my best friend?  
>  ** _Message not sent!_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna align uploading this chapter with the time stamp on Wonwoo's first message, oh well. :) Info: there are chapters I type in the time with what time I'm writing it, like this one I wrote way back.
> 
> Thank you for the hits, kudos, and comments! More spice to come really soon!


	13. Bestfriends Conversation 04

> **Kim Mingyu**  
>  @kim_mingyu
> 
> Mingyu?  
>  _11:41PM_
> 
> Are you there?  
>  _11:41PM_
> 
> Are you alright?  
>  _11:42PM_
> 
> Yes Minghao, I'm here and I'm fine.  
>  _11:42PM_
> 
> I don't think you are.  
>  _11:42PM_
> 
> Is there anything bothering you?  
>  _11:43PM_
> 
> Wonwoo likes you...  
>  **_Message not sent!_**
> 
> How will I be fine if the person I like likes you?  
>  **_Message not sent!_**
> 
> I don't know how to react...he asked me if I could lead him to you.  
>  **_Message not sent!_**
> 
> It was so out of the blue that I felt extremely attacked.  
>  **_Message not sent!_**
> 
> Why does it hurt like this?  
>  **_Message not sent!_**
> 
> I haven't done anything yet and I felt like I've lost something worth fighting for.  
>  **_Message not sent!_**
> 
> How do I divert his feelings to me?  
>  **_Message not sent!_**
> 
> Minghao, I'm sorry. We just loved. It just happened we didn't love mutually.  
>  **_Message not sent!_**
> 
> I'm sorry for being snobbish, you don't deserve it.  
>  **_Message not sent!_**
> 
> Mingyu?  
>  _11:48PM_
> 
> I'm fine, don't worry.  
>  _11:49PM_
> 
> You were either ignoring me or spacing out this morning.  
>  _11:50PM_
> 
> I don't think I did anything that could've made you mad.  
>  _11:50PM_
> 
> You really didn't.  
>  **_Message not sent!_**
> 
> Minghao, I'm really fine.  
>  _11:51PM_
> 
> I just need to rest for a while. You know, acads.  
>  _11:52PM_
> 
> Are you sure?  
>  _11:52PM_
> 
> I would usually force you to share stuff but I think you aren't really fine.  
>  _11:53PM_
> 
> I won't force you to tell me anything.  
>  _11:53PM_
> 
> But please don't shut me off, I'm worried as hell.  
>  _11:54PM_
> 
> I'm sorry, Minghao.  
>  **_Message not sent!_**
> 
> Yes, I won't.  
>  _11:54_ _PM_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're halfway the story! Because of this, I have decided to open a poll for the second book of the My Bestfriend's series! You may find the poll under this [tweet](https://twitter.com/nfsjaehyun/status/906850670917017600).
> 
> Thank you so much for all the kudos, comments, and hits! I hope that you stay with me with the rest of the story!


	14. Wonwoo's Favor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh, thank you so much for the **thousand** hits! I've been constantly thanking everyone and I can't help but thank you guys again for the support you've given this story. And 60+ kudos, thank you so much for that too!
> 
> I wrote this chapter in less than a day, amazing. I gotta brace myself for the next one though. ;)
> 
> And before we begin, I hope you guys placed your vote on this [poll](https://twitter.com/nfsjaehyun/status/906850670917017600)! That poll will decide the next book of this series. :)
> 
> Again, thank you, and I hope I don't disappoint you in this update.

_(Third person point of view)_

Mingyu's class has just finished. Majors has always been tough for him, but knowing that Wonwoo likes his best friend makes him lose his focus more.

To take out stress from his system, he talked to Minghao yesterday and asked if they could eat lunch together. The younger agreed and told Mingyu to meet him at the Social Sciences building.

He was already heading out the Business building's exit when Wonwoo appeared right before him. Wonwoo ran all the way from the Arts and Letters building to meet Mingyu who has just finished his class.

"Hey, Mingyu. Can we talk for a second?" Wonwoo asked, taking deep breaths in between.

Mingyu didn't want to see Wonwoo anytime soon. He was avoiding the older for a few days now because he didn't want to screw up and admit his feelings all of a sudden. He avoided Wonwoo because it still hurts for him to know that the person he likes has feelings for his own best friend.

He didn't want to do any mistake, but he was always at the edge of doing one.

He sighed, there's no point of avoiding Wonwoo anymore. "Look, I didn't say I agreed meeting you today. Besides, I have to go meet Minghao too. We planned having lunch together, so would you mind if I leave now?"

Wonwoo brushed his hair in frustration. He wasn't used seeing Mingyu _cold_ to him. This side of Mingyu scared him, thinking that he might've made the wrong choice of asking Mingyu to help him with Minghao.

"Mingyu, please." He begged, his voice almost cracking. "I'm here already. I didn't run all the way from Arts and Letters not to talk to you."

Mingyu wanted to refuse so bad, but at the back of his mind he wanted to hear why Wonwoo liked Minghao. He wanted to know what's with his best friend that made Wonwoo like him. He wanted to know what Minghao had and what he didn't have.

He didn't want to break down, but he wanted answers.

He sighed in defeat and nodded. "Just be quick." He added.

Wonwoo sighed in relief and motioned Mingyu to move away from the building's entrance. Mingyu followed, feeling his heart feeling heavier with every step he took.

Wonwoo composed himself and so did Mingyu. When they were both settled, Wonwoo took a deep breath for the last time before talking.

"I'm sorry if I asked you out of the blue." He started. "I could've told you about it in person, but I was too shy and I felt that you might be more surprised if ever you heard it in person."

 _"More surprised?"_ Mingyu thought. _"No matter how you tell it to me, it'll still inflict the same amount of pain on me."_

"I know you two have been friends since you were young, and I felt like you know Minghao better than I do. You've been together more than I do, so I thought that I could convey my feelings for Minghao easier."

 _"What?"_ Mingyu thought in confusion. _"Wonwoo was with Minghao almost the whole time when Minghao entered college. He could've done this alone without any help from me."_

"Why do you need me to help you?" He asked.

"It's my first time liking someone." Wonwoo shyly replied and bowed his head. "I thought about this feeling for a year. I didn't want to risk our friendship, but I started having other feelings towards him. I realized that I liked him more than a friend. I thought that you could help me because you looked like you had experience before."

Mingyu's heart sank with what he heard. _"I'm the one who also needs help with you."_ He thought. He wanted to break down and confess in front of Wonwoo. He wanted to tell him to stop liking Minghao because he knew better. He wanted to tell that he's hurting with every word Wonwoo said.

Mingyu sighed. He couldn't listen any longer, but he couldn't leave without asking the big question.

He looked at Wonwoo, trying to hide the tears he was containing from the start of their conversation. "Why do you like Minghao?" He asked, trying to sound happy for Wonwoo.

Wonwoo took a deep breathe and asked, "do you remember our conversation about our childhood memories?"

Mingyu nodded. He remembered how he told Wonwoo about this child in the park, which was him, and he remembered how Wonwoo told him about this guy who participated in a storytelling session when he was young.

 _"Wait."_ He thought. _"Is Minghao the guy..."_ He stopped in his thoughts upon the realization that the guy Wonwoo told him about was the same person Wonwoo likes now.

He just nodded, trying to stop his tears from falling.

"The guy at the storytelling session was Minghao. I knew it was him the first time we bumped each other in college because of his pointy ears. I felt so alive knowing that I've met the person who made me pursue Comparative Literature. I felt so alive knowing that I could actually get close to the guy who inspired me to be a better person. Minghao has helped me in a lot of ways he doesn't know."

Mingyu clenched his fist. He was _that close_ to crying. He didn't want to break down, but every word Wonwoo uttered felt like a stab to his heart. It felt like Wonwoo emphasized that he likes Minghao and not him.

"Minghao took care of me the whole time we were together." Wonwoo continued. "I was the older one between us, but it felt like he knew a lot more than I did. He was so genuine in caring for me that I wanted to care for him back. He was everything that made me sane."

Wonwoo shook his head  in embarrassment. He's telling a lot of things that he should've told to Minghao himself. "I know I should tell all of these to Minghao, but I lack the confidence and courage to do so. Could you help me do that?"

"Mingyu doesn't need to help you anymore." Another voice came in to their conversation. "I've heard everything, Wonwoo."

Wonwoo got startled. He felt his knees losing his weight.

Mingyu, on the other hand, left the two people without saying any word.


	15. Out in the Open

Our professor dismissed our class a few minutes before our actual dismissal so I decided to fetch Mingyu and have lunch with him.

Mingyu has been really stressed these days. He says he's stressed because of his majors, but I feel like there's another reason why he feels stressed. If he's stressed over his majors alone, he would just rant about it non-stop, which he isn't doing lately.

I grabbed my phone from my pocket and texted Mingyu. Hopefully he receives my text immediately so we won't have trouble meeting each other.

> **Kim Mingyu**
> 
> Hey, prof dismissed us early so I'm going there instead. Reply if you've seen this!  
>  _11:30AM_

I kept my phone after and started walking. Hopefully Mingyu replies to me or we're both screwed.

I was near the Business building when I decided to check my phone. To my surprise, Mingyu hasn't replied yet. He usually replies to my texts quick, so I wonder if he's still in class. I don't think he's still in class though; five minutes have passed from their dismissal.

I finally arrived at the Business building. It wasn't hard to spot Mingyu because he was tall and also near the entrance. I walked towards Mingyu, until I noticed that someone was talking to him. I was going to step back, but something grabbed my attention.

"I was the older one between us, but it felt like he knew a lot more than I did. He was so genuine in caring for me that I wanted to care for him back. He was everything that made me sane."

That voice, it sounded so familiar.

I tried to look at who was talking. Oh, it's _Wonwoo_. I guess he's talking about someone close to him since he seems like he's sharing his feelings about that person towards Mingyu.

I was going to step back for real this time, not until I heard that one question that made me stay.

"I know I should tell all of these to Minghao, but I lack the confidence and courage to do so. Could you help me do that?"

I _literally_ froze.

What in the world, Wonwoo?

Memories of Wonwoo being clingy started flashing to my mind. Was he clingy towards me because he liked me? Is this why Mingyu was distant to me?

Did he really ask Mingyu to help him out with his feelings _for me_?

I took a glance at Mingyu. He was clenching his fists and trying not to bow his head. He was at the verge of crying. I could tell because Mingyu is bad at trying not to cry.

I couldn't bear to see Mingyu be in so much pain so I answered for him. "Mingyu doesn't need to help you anymore. I've heard everything, Wonwoo."

I saw how Wonwoo got startled. I caught him offguard with my answer, and now he's trying to stand properly as if nothing happened. His knees were shaking though. _I'm sorry, Wonwoo._

Mingyu got a little startled too and looked who it was. I took a glance at Mingyu, who was about to speak, and nodded. He left without saying anything. I hope nothing bad happens to him though.

Wonwoo and I were the only ones left. I honestly don't know how to approach Wonwoo, knowing that things suddenly got awkward, but I wanted to know why and how he liked me. I'm used at people confessing their feelings at me, but I never expected a close friend of mine to like me.

I looked at Wonwoo who was avoiding my gaze. I feel bad for him. I know he wants to confess at the best timing possible, but everything just screwed up all at once. If I knew he was talking to Mingyu about me, I would've backed off.

In the end, things happen for a reason. If it's meant to happen, it'll really happen.

"Wonwoo, do you want to eat lunch?" I asked calmly.

"Is it okay with you?" He asked, just enough for the two of us to hear. "Also, Mingyu said you guys are having lunch together."

"I don't think he'll go eat lunch with what happened." I sadly said. "So, let's have lunch together?"

"Okay." He agreed.

We went to the cafe near the Business building. We quietly ordered our food and started eating right after.

I honestly don't know how I should ask Wonwoo about how he feels, but I can't pretend to stay clueless forever. It's out in the open now. He can't hide this to me forever, nor I can pretend to know nothing. Soon enough, we'll both get awkward. It's better that we talk this out rather than we forget that this happened.

"Wonwoo," I called. "Is it okay if I ask you about what you talked about with Mingyu?"

Wonwoo slowly looked at me. I could say he was starting to get awkward already. "Since you're here already, might as well we talk about it."

I took a deep breath and started asking. "Why do you need Mingyu to help you with your feelings for me?"

"I was shy to confess to you." He whispered. "This is the first time I like someone romantically, and it happens that my feelings are for you. I was going to ask help for Mingyu because he gave me this feeling that he already had an experience confessing to the one he loves."

I nodded. I remembered how Mingyu told me that he liked Wonwoo, which was also the first time he felt having romantic feelings for a person. I feel so sorry for him. I can't say Wonwoo liked the wrong person ~~(not to boost my confidence there)~~ , but there's another person that likes him wholeheartedly and is willing to wait for him to like him too.

I feel so sorry for Wonwoo as well. I _can't_ reciprocate the feelings he have for me.

"I know I heard your explanation, but why do you like me?" I asked, trying to be careful with every word I uttered.

I lied about hearing everything from Wonwoo a while ago. I just said that to end Mingyu and Wonwoo's conversation. I saw how Mingyu tried his best not to break down in front of him, and that one of the most painful scenes I've seen from him.

Also, I want him to tell it to me face to face. He can't hide from me forever, especially that we're classmates in most of our subjects this semester. Like he said, I was already here too. Why shouldn't I grasp the opportunity to hear from the man himself?

Wonwoo took a deep breath. "I loved reading ever since I was a child. I would ask my parents if we could go to the bookstore every weekend so I can buy a new book." He shared. "There was this time that I happened to buy a book and a storytelling session was going to happen that day. I was alone, so I stayed for a while and waited for the session to happen. A few minutes after, the storyteller came. He was a kid who had pointy ears, and he was holding a children's storybook. He sat in front of the kids who were waiting for him and started reading.

"The story was _Little Red Riding Hood_. It was a classic, but it felt like I listened to the story for the first time. The storyteller took me to places with his storytelling. I felt like I was in the woods, following the little red riding hood's steps to her grandmother's house. I felt like I was eaten by the wolf itself. I got so thrilled with his way of his storytelling that it inspired me to make people love reading too.

" _You were the storyteller that day, Minghao._ And you were also the reason why I chose to take Comparative Literature in college."

I tried to remember what he was talking about. It was that one time I begged for my parents to let me be the storyteller in that session. I chose _Little Red Riding Hood_ as the story because I knew that kids loved it.

During that session, I tried to look at every single kid who came. I tried to recall their faces to see if someone reminded me of Wonwoo, but there was none.

"Were you there?" I asked. "I couldn't recall a kid like you who went there."

He looked at me straight into the eyes. "Trust me, I was there. I wasn't with the kids, but I was listening to you."

I just nodded. Knowing his lonely nature, I'm not surprised he didn't sit where the kids sat.

"It took me at least year to realize that I liked you." He continued. "You were the person who took care of me during the past two years we spent together. I realized that I wanted to take care of you, to give back the care you've given me. You were my shoulder these past two years. You were the person I always leaned on when I felt happy, when I felt sad, when I felt stressed, and when I felt every other emotion college has to offer.

"I knew how you got flustered by my subtle clinginess. I heard Jeonghan and Jisoo talk about that the past week. I'm sorry for that. I got too comfortable with you to the point I would always cling on you. I was scared to lose you. Once I knew I had something for you, I was scared to lose you once I confessed. I wanted to enjoy every single moment without thinking how I would confess to you, that's why I was so close to you the past days, weeks, or months.

"Remember the time I asked you about confessing to the one you liked? I asked tips from you because I didn't know how to confess my feelings for you. I was scared, thinking that you might not like me the same way as I do. I know I shouldn't expect anything, but there's the tiny bit of hope that runs in me. I'm sorry you had to hear this all of a sudden."

It took me a few minutes to let everything sink in. The clinginess, the childhood memory, and the confession tips—I let everything sink in to me.

I sighed. This was the hunch I didn't want to happen: _Wonwoo liking me_. I knew that the clinginess was something Wonwoo wouldn't usually do. The confessions tip was brought up out of the blue, which was also weird because Wonwoo didn't mention any name to me. What was new to me was the childhood memory, and although we crossed paths when we were young, I couldn't remember his face back then. I wasn't even sure if he was really there.

I knew that this possibility would come the moment I accepted being the cupid for Mingyu and Wonwoo. While I was making Mingyu and Wonwoo get closer, I knew I would get closer to Wonwoo too and eventually one of us would like the other. It wasn't impossible either since Wonwoo and I spent two years of our lives together.

"You don't need to tell me what you feel soon. I can wait." He spoke again. "I just want to say it to you once more. _I like you, Minghao._ There, I finally said it without shaking. You heard it already but I wanted you to hear it from me."

I just nodded. "As much as I don't want this to happen, things will be awkward from now on. It's not only between me and you, but also with you and Mingyu and me and Mingyu. It's going to be hard to pretend that nothing happened, especially when the three of us are the ones involved in this."

Wonwoo's face showed a hint of confusion. "Why would things be awkward for me and Mingyu?"

I faintly smiled. "Aside from what happened the past days, I think you're dense enough not to know why."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll leave that unanswered until Mingyu speaks up."

I looked at the time on my phone, showing that it's fifteen minutes to my next class. "I should go." I told him. "I can't promise we'll be fine the next days, but I want you to think about your feelings more. I'll think about mine too."

"We'll talk about this again right?"

"One of these days, Wonwoo. We'll talk once we're both ready to talk again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last 10 chapters to go! I'm so nervous, but hopefully I deliver the last few parts of the story nicely. Also, I was a little bit pressured writing this chapter because this was the climax. I hope I delivered the feels in this chapter nicely.
> 
> Also, thank you again for the hits and kudos! I can't believe how I got 10+ kudos in a span of one day. Thank you guys! Also, thank you to those who subscribed to this story! I couldn't see who you guys are, but thank you for keeping up. I love you a lot! <3
> 
> One last thing: do not forget to vote on this [poll](https://twitter.com/nfsjaehyun/status/906850670917017600)! This poll (along with two hidden polls) will dictate the second book of this series!
> 
> Thanks again guys! See you in the next chapter (which is going to take at least a week because I have an exam coming up)!


	16. Conversations after a Hangover

Going to a club is the worst choice to ease the pain of being indirectly friendzoned.

Mingyu and I have been here in this club for almost three hours now, and Mingyu has been clinging on random girls since then. Boy, he's been beaten up by five different guys now. I'm glad I didn't drink much, or I wouldn't be able to get our shit together.

We're currently sitting in front of the drinks counter, Mingyu having his eighth glass of alcohol tonight. I told him to stop already, but he's deadass drunk to not stop.

"Mingyu, stop drinking." I sternly said.

"Hey, get me one last drink." He said to the bartender instead of replying to me.

"Mingyu, I'm serious. Stop drinking." I repeated.

"Wow," he scoffed. "Look who's telling me to stop when he couldn't stop drinking because he found out that Junhui was fucking someone else."

I brushed my hair in frustration. "This is why going to a club is the worst solution for heartbreaks."

"Just let me drink this if you want me to shut up."

I sighed in defeat. "Fine, I'm dragging you out of here right after."

His drink came right after we argued. He drank it in one shot and I honestly have no words for that. Right after he finished, I pulled him and went out of the club we were in.

"Hey! Where are you dragging me?" Mingyu asked, his sentence barely understandable.

"It's time for you to be sober." I said while stopping a taxi approaching. I positioned Mingyu inside the backseat and went in after telling the address of my apartment. "Now if you mind, please don't vomit inside the taxi or I'm letting you pay our fare when we get home."

I heard no response from Mingyu, only to find out that he was already knocked out from drinking.

* * *

"Fuck."

I glanced at my guest room to see Mingyu who just came out. "What a good morning greeting." I joked.

"My head hurts a bit, sorry."

"Is that the hangover?" I asked.

"Yeah, and thanks for making me drink water before we slept. If I slept right away, my hangover would probably be hell right now."

I smiled and resumed cooking. After a few minutes, I called Mingyu and put our meals in the dining table. We ate our breakfast without saying any word. Mingyu volunteered to clean the dishes, while I went to the living room to watch morning shows.

"Was I totally drunk last night?" Mingyu asked when he sat down beside me.

I nodded. "You clinged to random girls, which made their boyfriends beat you up. Also, you drank at least nine glasses and spat your vomit on your shirt last night. Good thing we were already here when you did that, or our taxi fare would probably be doubled."

Mingyu sighed. "Geez, I now know why you didn't want to take me to a club at first."

I just chuckled and switched the channel the television was viewing.

Should I now open up about what happened before? We haven't really talked after the incident, and if we did we didn't push the topic in our conversations. We would ask casual questions but never about what happened.

"Are you okay?" I slowly asked after we fell silent for a while.

Mingyu gave a me a confused look, although he answered he was fine after.

I sighed. "I know the answer to this, but please answer me sincerely. Are you and Wonwoo alright?"

He looked at me sadly and buried his face on my chest. "I'm not alright. I haven't been alright since he told me about his feelings."

I patted his back as sign of comfort. I felt my shirt getting wet, only to find out that Mingyu cried. I wanted to tell him a joke but I felt it would be best if I let Mingyu's emotions flow.

"When did he tell you about it?" I asked, trying to be cautious with the words I uttered.

Mingyu fixed his position, still burying his face on my chest. "I think it took a week before that incident happened. It started as a casual message, until he texted me if I wanted to be his bridge for you. I didn't know how reply at him. It felt like my heart was full and it suddenly felt empty. I didn't reply to him for a couple of hours until he messaged me again. I still didn't reply, until he sent me a text the morning after if we could talk. My decision was drawing, I just told him I didn't know. A few days after our last text conversation, he came in front our the Business building, elaborating how he liked you and still asking for help about his feelings for you.

"Minghao, Wonwoo's words stabbed me right in the heart." He said in between sobs. "At first, I thought he was joking about it but he was so serious about you. He likes you so much. I asked myself a few times, 'what does my best friend have that I don't?' I felt a lot of emotions, mainly sadness and insecurity. I felt sad, obviously because of his news. I felt insecure because I felt that I wasn't enough for Wonwoo. I know these are new feelings, but I am really sincere in pursuing Wonwoo no matter how long it takes."

I continued to pat his back slowly, making sure that he slowly calms down while I patted him.

I feel so bad for Mingyu. He hasn't confessed anything yet, but he seemed he was declined without saying anything. I could see how Mingyu really wants to know more about Wonwoo and how he really wants to take him out to a meal together.

"Mingyu," I started after thinking for a while. "I honestly don't know how to comfort you at the moment, but I'm just here if you need someone to talk to or to cry to."

"Thanks, that means a lot to me." He whispered after calming down.

"Don't give up on him. I know he'll like you too someday."

"I'm not sure if I should ask, but have you ever liked Wonwoo?" I was shocked with Mingyu's question. "I mean, have you ever had feelings for him?"

"Why are you asking?" I nervously asked back.

"You and Wonwoo have been friends for more than two years already, and I wondered if at some point you felt anything towards him. It's not impossible for you to like him, the same way that it's not impossible for him to like you."

I didn't expect Mingyu's explanation. Yes, it was possible for Wonwoo to like me but I didn't think the other way around. That's when I realized I have been with Wonwoo for quite a long time, and that it was possible for me to like him too.

Mingyu looked at me, waiting for an answer. I smiled and messed up his fringe.

"I did feel something for Wonwoo," I started. I saw how Mingyu showed a hint of disappointment in his eyes. "I treat him as one of my closest friends in college, so it's natural for me to feel that we should finish together and we should stay as friends after college. I didn't feel anything other than that, or in your case I didn't feel anything romantic towards him. He's just my friend."

Mingyu sighed in relief. As much as I wanted to straightforwardly say no, I wanted to be genuine with him and told the truth.

"Also, I respect you a lot." I added. "I was the one that made you two meet, remember? I support you for liking Wonwoo, and if my plans aren't evidences to that then I don't know anymore. Beside, you know how Junhui has wrecked the shit out of me. I don't think I can commit to another relationship anytime soon."

"Right. I'm sorry I had to ask that. It's been on my head for days."

"It's fine, Mingyu. There's nothing wrong asking about that."

Mingyu held my hand and squeezed it. He wasn't sobbing as much as he was a while ago. "I honestly feel like backing down and not letting Wonwoo know that I like him. It's no use anymore, knowing that he likes you and implicitly doesn't like me. I should move on already. I guess this is just a phase and I'm rushing my love life."

"You haven't even told him how you feel, yet you're already moving on?" I asked.

"Yeah, there's no point in pushing my feelings anymore."

I sighed. I thought of something, but I felt that in some angles it would be the wrong thing to do. I shook my head and brushed off the negative angles I've thought off.

"Mingyu," I called him after a while. "I honestly don't want to hurt Wonwoo, but I can't make him wait for me when I know it myself that I don't feel anything for him. I've been thinking of talking it to him soon, once he's ready to talk about it again.

"I know this would sound pathetic, but please comfort him. Among Jeonghan, Jisoo, and the two of us, Wonwoo has gotten really closer to you. Jeonghan, Jisoo, and I noticed how you two have been at ease talking to one another, and we also noticed how long you two would talk. It's as if we don't exist in your circle.

"I know it'll sting more for you when Wonwoo would start crying over me, but you're the next closest to him after me. If I could only comfort him, I would do it myself but I'm a hundred percent sure that Wonwoo wouldn't move on from me with that. Please, comfort him. It may seem like I'm playing cupid for the two of you but as my best friend and his close friend, I'm asking you to comfort and take care of him."

Mingyu smiled awkwardly. I thought of that for a while now, and I thought it'll be awkward for the two of them. It's not that I had no choice, but if there was any other person that could comfort Wonwoo, it'd be Mingyu.

"You know how we are right now, right?" He replied. "We honestly haven't talked after the incident, so I don't know if I can comfort him through his sad time."

"I didn't tell you to comfort him right after I reject him." I joked. "Wonwoo's the type to let the bad news sink in to himself for a few days, and when it hits him that's the only time he'll let out his frustration to his friends. If anything, you could talk about your situation with him first and not open up the topic of his...heartbreak. Your friendship with him still matters the most, at least."

"Are you sure with that? I hope that works." He asks with hesitation.

"As long as you two are settled about the incident, it'll be fine. You aren't rushing your feelings, right?"

"I'm not." He brushed his hair in frustration. "I honestly don't know how this will go, but I'll try. I hope this is worth the shot...and the wait."

"Thanks, Mingyu." I said. "And I'm sorry as well, in advance."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a while not really because of my supposedly upcoming exam (which was moved) but because of slight writer's block. I kind of rewrote some parts because I felt like it wasn't fitting to the chapter in a way. I know I said in the previous chapter that it'll take a bit longer than usual, but either way I'm still sorry for the wait!
> 
> Also, I wanted this to reach at least 2,000 words but unfortunately I wasn't able to reach it. As far as the next chapters are concerned I'm trying to write slightly longer chapters than I usually do.
> 
> Thanks for the hits, kudos, and comments! They're highly appreciated since we're down to the last _nine_ chapters of the fic! I hope you enjoyed this update too!
> 
>  
> 
> _Please don't hit me when the next update comes, which will take a bit longer because I'm not ready to write it yet..._


	17. I Liked You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day6's I Loved You and Gfriend's Summer Rain helped me write the chapter. Also, the second half of the chapter wasn't supposed to happen but I wanted one last Wonhao moment so... :)
> 
> And hooray for 3k words!

> **Jeon Wonwoo**
> 
> Can we talk after your last class?  
>  _10:57AM_
> 
> Okay. Let's meet at the field then.  
>  _12:28PM_

* * *

It was five in the afternoon when my last professor for the day dismissed our class. I placed my things inside my bag and went out of the room briefly.

It was a slow walk to the field. I honestly didn't want to talk to Wonwoo, but I didn't want to leave things hanging between the two of us. I didn't want to do this. I didn't want to hurt Wonwoo, even if I've hurted him already by the looks of it.

I arrived at the field fifteen minutes later. The field was wide, but I easily found Wonwoo who was busy reading a book. I tapped his shoulder lightly.

"Hey," I greeted after he looked at me. "I'm glad it's fine by you that we talk now."

He smiled, but his smile wasn't as bright as his usual smiles. "I honestly didn't want to, but I knew one of these days would come so I went for it."

I sat down beside him, but kept a small distance. I was trying to be careful around Wonwoo because I didn't want to hurt him.

_Who are you kidding though. That's the purpose of your talk right now, remember?_

I shook my head. The thought of hurting him made me feel worse, because I believe friends shouldn't hurt each other. I've been thinking about how I should relay the news to him in a way that he won't be hurt.

_There's no way to relay a bad news in a good mood, though._

I sighed. I honestly wanted to back down.

"How are you with Mingyu?" I asked, trying to divert from the main reason why we're talking. "Have you two talked about it?"

"We haven't talked." He said as he looked at the scenery. "I wanted to, honestly. I had multiple attempts of texting him, but I always back out the last minute."

I felt like he wanted to ask more but he couldn't so I filled in for him. "He was in shock, but he'll be fine. I guess he's not used to people asking help from him." I lied. I didn't want to tell him that Mingyu was hurt because that would make the whole situation worse.

We fell silent after. The only thing we could hear was the wind rustling through the leaves. Other than that, everything seemed so silent. It's ironic to tell that the silence was deafening, but that's how exactly it felt.

"Why did you want to talk to me in the first place?" Wonwoo muttered, enough for the both of us to hear. "I don't think we're talking because you want to know if Mingyu and I are fine."

I sighed again. I lied down on top of the grass, not minding whether there would be insects around me or not. I stared at the sky for a while, thinking of what to say.

_Man, this is hard._

"When did you realize your feelings for me? What triggered it?" I asked slowly.

Wonwoo remained in his sitting position, not even moving a bit. We fell silent again, but I knew that Wonwoo was thinking.

As he thought of what to say, I thought of how to relay the news to him. I should've asked Mingyu how, but knowing his state right now, I don't think I can ask from him either.

How do you actually reject someone that likes you? How do you actually reject a person in the least disappointing way ever? I don't think saying 'no, I don't have feelings for you' helps. I've been trying to say it out loud before we talked, but I couldn't do it.

_I also have no idea how Wonwoo takes in rejection, though._

"Remember the night before Christmas last year?" He asked.

I remembered. I was with Wonwoo for most of the day. We went out like good friends do. It was a typical day, but we spent it together.

I smiled, that was probably my favorite moment with him.

"I do." I said after a while. "I'm thankful you spent the day with me.

"Although I did start being clingy with you before that, I thought that I was unconscious in being clingy." He shared. "I thought I did that because I thought it was normal for friends to be clingy. I've seen Jeonghan and Jisoo being clingy before, so I thought it was normal for us to be clingy too.

"We were at the bookstore that day, looking for new books to read. I roamed around to search for a book I liked, but you were in the same spot as I left you. You were reading peacefully, not minding the surroundings around you. That's when I thought about it. Why was I searching around when you were there at that single spot? I'm not sure if you get what I mean, but that's when I felt that I liked you.

"Christmas came. I didn't deny to myself that I liked you, but I was thinking about something else. I was thinking if what I felt for you was infatuation or love. I couldn't find the answer to that, until I confessed to you. I realized that I only liked you, but at the same time I also thought that it could develop into loving you.

"For the past weeks that we weren't talking, I thought about it again. I liked you the way you are. I was honestly scared of losing you, but I was in between the decision of going big or going home."

I listened to him intently without letting him pause. I listened to him, trying to absorb every single word he said.

The more he talked about it, the more I wanted not to hurt him.

_But you can't force yourself into something you don't like either._

_And Mingyu implicitly put dibs on him._

Right, Mingyu. I wasn't doing this only for myself, but also for Mingyu.

"As I was saying," Wonwoo spoke again. "I'm in the middle of going big or going home. So Minghao, answer me truthfully. Should I go big or go home?"

_The dreaded moment has come._

I stood up and fixed myself. I saw Wonwoo standing up too, so I motioned him to stay in his position. I sat down, thinking one last time if I should do it.

_I should. It's for everyone's sake._

I held his hand without any word. He looked at me, shocked and confused why I did that. I took a deep breath and sighed.

There's no turning back, Minghao.

"Wonwoo," I started. "If holding your hand is the only way that can calm you right now, I'm doing it."

"Are you..." He trailed off.

I nodded.

We fell silent. It was the deafening silence we felt a while ago, but this time it was more deafening.

I felt like crying. I didn't want to do this. Who said rejecting people was easy? No, it was hard. And I haven't even said a proper rejection to him.

If it was hard for me to say so, it's harder for Wonwoo to take it in. He was the victim here. He was the one who took the guts and admit what he had for me. He was the brave person between the two of us.

"I know the answer already, but could you say it to me? Please, right in front of my face so I can confirm it myself." He struggled saying.

It was awkward, but I cupped his face with my free hand. I looked at him straight to his face. I noticed how hard he tries not to break down in front of me. I saw how his eyes started to be watery, a sign that he was about to cry.

"I'm sorry, Wonwoo."

"Don't be sorry," he whispered, his voice almost cracking. "I understand."

"No," I refused. "I cannot be not sorry for this, Wonwoo. I cannot be not sorry for hurting you and for ruining our friendship. I didn't want to do this, but I didn't want you to hope on me either. I'm sorry, Wonwoo. I'll continue to be sorry for this."

The tears that didn't want to fall already fell. I saw how Wonwoo silently cried right in front of me. I saw how he was breaking down with the news I gave.

I wanted to take it back, to tell that I liked him.

"Minghao, it hurts. It hurts so much." He said in between sobs. "It already hurt the moment you held my hand, but it hurt me more when you already said it. I know, you didn't tell it directly to me. You could've told me 'no, I don't like you' or 'no, I don't have feelings for you' or just simply no. I wish you were the kind of person who straightforwardly said what he felt."

I couldn't help myself to tear up. I shouldn't be tearing up, but as his close friend it hurt me so much to hurt him.

"Don't cry." He whispered. "You're making me have hope in you."

"I can't help but cry too," I truthfully said. "Believe it or not, you're my closest friend in college. You're the person I can talk to the most, next to Mingyu and to my family. You've been my shoulder too for more than two years. You've witness my highs and lows in college, you know that.

"I'm sorry I couldn't reciprocate your feelings. I thought about it too when we weren't talking. I even thought about lying the last minute, but I can't lie to myself. If anything, I could only think of us as friends. Nothing more than that."

"Geez, thank you for explaining." He said after calming down for a bit.

His eyes were already puffy and his cheeks were wet. That was the first time I saw Wonwoo cry—no, break down—when we were together. I cried more when I looked at him.

I wiped his tears on his cheeks. I didn't want to see him cry more. It made me weaker and more sorry for him. Even if I wiped his tears, his tears continued to flow. I sighed, I wouldn't be helpful enough for him to be okay.

"It's going to be shameless of me, but can we please spend the rest of the day together?" Wonwoo asked after wiping his tears on his own. "I want one last happy memory of us to remain before we separate paths."

I looked at him and saw how broken he was. I didn't expect that he would take in the news fast. I thought that it would take him a day or two, but he took it in right in front of me.

That's when I realized how heightened our senses are when we feel something, making our emotions heightened too.

I smiled at him. "If we can call that as our closure, then let's spend the night together."

"Thank you." He whispered.

We got up on our feet and fixed ourselves. The sun was already setting, and people were starting to get fewer by a few minutes. It was a sign that we needed to get going if we didn't want to go home late.

"What time do you want to go home?" I asked while we were walking to the bus stop.

"I would honestly go for midnight but for the sake of getting home safely, let's go home by ten."

I nodded and grabbed his hand. He looked shocked and confused, but after a split second he laughed. "Please don't make me think you're into me." He warned.

"I just want to comfort you?" I said, more of questioned.

"That's not helping, unfortunately. I'd like to spend the rest of the night with you as friends, not as a person who likes you."

I let go of his hand and smiled. "I get the drill, we're going out as friends. Nothing more, nothing less."

* * *

I felt someone tapping me in my face.

"Minghao, we're here." Wonwoo said the moment I opened my eyes.

I must've fallen asleep during the ride.

We got down the bus after paying our fares. We were in front of a café that's completely unfamiliar to me. It looked antique from the exterior, but it felt modern once I looked into the windows. Not a lot of people were inside as well.

"This is my favorite café." Wonwoo said after we went in. "I haven't had the chance to take you here before, so I wanted our last memory together to be here."

I sighed. "Please don't tell me that it's last. I know we need some time off, and I also know that we can't be friends in the next few days, but please don't completely erase me from your environment." I sadly requested.

Wonwoo smiled weakly. "I'll try my best. Let's just enjoy the moment for now."

We sat down near the bookshelves. The waiter came and took our orders, and went back to the counter after. It took a while to prepare our food, so I took the chance and roamed around the bookshelves. Wonwoo didn't mind, perhaps because he might've seen everything there before.

The books ranged from different genres. There were fiction books, nonfiction books, magazines, newspapers, and even academic books. I wasn't planning to read, but there was one book that caught my eye. I took it out from the shelf and read the first few pages.

"That's my favorite book here in the café."

I looked at who talked, only to find out Wonwoo looking at the page where I was reading.

"Customers can leave their seats, the waiters look out for the stuff that's left behind." He said, as if I was asking if it was okay for him to leave our table.

I continued reading the book I was holding until I reached the end of the chapter. I didn't realize that Wonwoo left me while I was reading. I shook my head and went back to where we were seated.

I came back just in time because our food arrived right after. We silently ate our dinner. I could say that their meal was delicious. I would love coming back to this café, but hopefully there would another branch so Wonwoo and I wouldn't accidentally meet.

We paid for our bill after we ate and went out of the café right after.

"Did you like the café?" Wonwoo asked after we went out.

"I would love to come back. Are there other branches around?" I asked.

"I'm honestly not sure. You could go check their website though."

We fell silent after. It was only eight in the evening so we decided to head out for the nearest park there was. We luckily found one, and it was near the bus stop. It wouldn't be hard for us to get home by then.

Wonwoo headed for the swings while I followed him. We were quiet, but I think the atmosphere was comfortable for us, at least for me.

"It honestly sucks how we have to distance ourselves from one another." Wonwoo said out of the blue.

I sighed. "I know. I don't want to distance myself either."

He chuckled. "I don't want to continue falling for you either, so it's best that we distance ourselves for a while."

I nodded. The night was getting deeper, and I sure didn't want to leave our spot anytime soon. I was getting sad, I couldn't leave Wonwoo like this.

"If there was one thing that perplexed me this afternoon, it was how you took in the bad news." I shared after a while. "I expected you to be 'oh, okay' and leave normally, but I didn't expect you to break down in front of me. I'm really sorry for what happened, Wonwoo."

"Look, you don't need to be sorry for what you feel...which is nothing." Wonwoo joked. "But really, it's better that you told it to me sooner. I probably would've died more if you left me hanging for a while then tell me you don't have feelings for me. Or no, I probably would've died more if you left me hanging for a while then entertain my feelings, only to find out that you don't feel anything for me."

I laughed. I was amazed at how Wonwoo took in the situation. "You're amazing." I blurted.

"Why?"

"How could you take in my bad news and pretend that it's nothing? How are you still laughing when you've cried your heart out a few hours ago?" I asked out of curiosity.

He smiled. "Minghao, I don't want to ruin this last memory—"

"Please don't use the word 'last'."

"—okay, memory of us. I'm probably going to break down more when we separate, so I'm enjoying the moment while we're still together."

I chuckled. "I'm honestly not ready for us separating. My conscience will probably eat me the moment we leave each other."

"Can I hold your hand?" He asked out of the blue. I nodded. "There, I feel a little bit more comfortable."

I looked at our hands, intertwined together.

I suddenly realized Mingyu in the picture, who was probably jealous of me and would want to break the friendship with me.

_Mingyu, just let me and Wonwoo have closure. I don't mean anything else._

"I'm not ready for it either." Wonwoo said. "It scares me to spend the next few days without you, knowing that we've spent more than two years together. I'm not ready for us to go—no, I don't want to go. I want us to be the usual colleagues who would talk about their studies and their frustrations along it. I want us to be normal, but we can't be normal if my fucking heart continues to fucking beat for you.

"I have to heal myself first. I don't know how long that would take, I guess it would take weeks or months in the very least. I know this will be hard for the both of us, but if we want to continue our friendship for the long run then might as well stay as friends without other romantic feelings involved.

"I'm sorry, Minghao. I'm not sorry that I liked you, I'm sorry because we can't be friends for a while."

I gave him an apologetic smile. "I will wait for the day we can be friends again."

Wonwoo smiled, a smile that was genuine enough for me to feel that we could be friends again. I was relieved seeing him smile and be positive through all of this.

He took a glance to his phone. "It's a few minutes to ten. Shall we go to the bus stop now?"

I nodded. We walked there without talking. The bus stop wasn't far from the park so it was easier for us to arrive there. We were already at the bus stop, but we didn't talk anymore.

_I guess this is it, we can't be friends for a while._

My bus arrived few minutes later. I faced Wonwoo, giving him one last smile before we part.

"See you when we're both okay." He uttered, his voice starting to crack.

I sighed, he was about to cry again.

"See you." I said back before getting in the bus.

I looked at him one last time before the bus left. He was already crying again.

_Mingyu, take care of him, okay? I believe in you._


	18. I Need Somebody

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok sorry it took me time! not only i had a bit of writer's block (ending of chap suffices) but i also had a lot of my plate! i had like 95% of the chapter written long before i was busy but then i wanted it to be longer until the writer's block came in~ i should be studying rn for an exam the next day but i needed to relieve some stress after writing a paper for like 3 days?? so yes, hello!
> 
> on that note updates might be slower than usual unless i have free time, which i lowkey doubt because i need to attend to a lot of things outside writing~
> 
> anyway, enjoy the update!
> 
> ps. chapter title inspired by day6's song of the same title! the song just hit me right in the feels omg

_(Third person point of view)_

"Aren't you going to talk to him?"

Wonwoo looked at Jisoo who was reading a book. They were both on their respective breaks when they decided to meet up along with Jeonghan.

_Ever since Wonwoo and Minghao talked, the latter hasn't met up with them._

"Who?" Wonwoo asked, hoping that his intuition was wrong.

"Who else? You know you can't talk with Minghao, right?" Jeonghan entered the conversation after sipping from his cup of iced tea.

Jeonghan and Jisoo knew about what happened two days after Wonwoo and Minghao's talk. They noticed Wonwoo's absence in classes in that short period of time, as well as Minghao's short replies to them when they asked where Wonwoo was.

"I don't know." Wonwoo hesitantly replied. "Mingyu and I aren't in good terms either."

The two were shocked with his reply. "Wait, did something else happen before your talk with Minghao?" Jisoo asked. "I don't think you two won't be in good terms after Minghao dumped you." Jeonghan added, to which Wonwoo glared at him.

Wonwoo sighed. "It's a messy issue, I don't think you'll understand it." He said, more of gave an excuse so they wouldn't talk about it.

Jisoo chuckled. "Wonwoo, you know that Jeonghan and I have experiences with love problems. Come on, just tell it to us."

"Are you sure you want to hear it? I think it's embarrassing too."

Jeonghan looked at him sternly, which made Wonwoo a bit scared. "Wonwoo, we're here to help you with your issues. You know you can't be heartbroken forever, so we're here to give you solutions as well as advices so you could move on with him."

Wonwoo took a deep breath. "I first texted Mingyu about my feelings for Minghao, then Minghao overheard it when Mingyu and I talked in person." He said in the simplest way ever.

The elders sighed. They knew that Mingyu liked Wonwoo even if Mingyu didn't tell them about it. It was obvious, Mingyu cared for Wonwoo a lot. Mingyu was the type of person to obliviously show signs when he liked someone. They saw how Mingyu blushed when he was with Wonwoo. They saw how Wonwoo's presence made Mingyu happy. Apparently, Mingyu was also the type of person that showed actions more than words. No wonder Wonwoo had no idea that Mingyu liked him.

"Of all things, why did you talk to Mingyu first?" Jeonghan asked. "I can't think of any reason aside from you needed help from him."

"That's the reason." Wonwoo answered after eating a bite of his cake. "I wasn't confident enough to tell it to Minghao directly so I asked for him."

"It's funny how you're dense," Jisoo joked. "Anyway, I guess Mingyu was shocked when he knew about your feelings for Minghao. Remember, they're best friends. Mingyu is probably protective when it comes to Minghao, especially that Minghao has some history with Junhui."

Wonwoo nodded. Jisoo's explanation made sense since they're best friends, but at the back of his mind he couldn't get how Jisoo came into the conclusion that he was dense. He remembered that Minghao called him dense too.

He shook his head after remembering Minghao. _Stop thinking about him,_ he told his mind.

"It's best that you talk out your issues with Mingyu first before crying into his arms," Jeonghan suggested, which made Wonwoo glare at him again. "I mean, settle your issues first with Mingyu. Then tell him about what happened if he asks you."

"Crap, I wish that was easy." Wonwoo muttered.

"Whether it's easy for you or not, you still have to mend your issue with Mingyu. You can't talk about how Minghao rejected you when you still have issues with it. It's as if you're treating him as your emotional dumpsite, which is not good."

Wonwoo sighed. He was back at the phase where it was hard for him to talk to Mingyu. "I'll go text him and go with the flow if he's up for talking."

Jeonghan and Jisoo smiled. They hoped that things for the two would go well.

Wonwoo grabbed his phone from his pocket and texted Mingyu.

> **Kim Mingyu**
> 
> Mingyu, are you there?  
>  _12:20PM_

Mingyu, on the other hand, had lunch with Minghao. They were usually together after the incident, which also explained why Mingyu wasn't with Minghao's friends (Wonwoo included).

Mingyu checked his phone to see the message from Wonwoo. Minghao knew who it was based from Mingyu's expressions and grabbed his phone from him. The older tried to get it back but the younger held it tightly and was able to keep it from him.

He read Wonwoo's message and formed a smile after. "Go for it." He cheered.

Mingyu grabbed his phone from Minghao and read the text as well. His reaction was different though. If Minghao was cheering for him, he was hesitating for himself. He sighed. "I don't know, sorry."

"You can't avoid him forever, Mingyu. Don't you like him anymore?"

Mingyu glared at Minghao for the question he asked, to which Minghao realized he said that loud rather than saying it in his mind. "I didn't realize, sorry!" He quickly apologized.

Mingyu shook his head. "Look, my frustration hasn't gone away since then. Nevertheless, my feelings for him didn't change. If we take out the context of you in our situation, things would be better than this."

"Sure, you won't talk to him right now but at the end of the day you still have to settle this with him. I don't know how you'll do it or how he'll do it but either way your issue needs to be settled."

Mingyu nodded. He always wanted to fix things between him and Wonwoo but every time he tried to do so he stepped back in the last minute and frustration ate him every single time.

"I'm scared." He blurted out of the blue after thinking.

"If you're scared of the aftermath, don't be."

"Why?"

Minghao just smiled at him. "Just tell him that you're free next week and you two are good to go." He added.

Mingyu suddenly got confused. "What was that for? I don't get it!"

"If you didn't receive the memo from Jeonghan and Jisoo, I told Wonwoo already. They're definitely suggesting Wonwoo to come to you." Minghao said as he stood up and fixed his things.

"Minghao! Are you serious?" Mingyu asked in shock and confusion.

Minghao's reply was a smile as he turned back and left the cafeteria.

Mingyu sighed. _Am I ready for this?_ He asked himself while staring at the text Wonwoo sent.

Even if Minghao didn't tell him before, he would really comfort Wonwoo if anyone hurted him. The chance had finally come, but he felt like chickening and just continue as if nothing happened.

_But he really wanted to see Wonwoo and tell him that everything will be alright._

He sighed, finally typing his reply.

> **Jeon Wonwoo**
> 
> I don't know, I'm sorry.|  
> I don't think we can fix|  
> Sorry, but|  
> Minghao help me pls|  
> I think I'm free|  
> Or not idk|
> 
> I'M FREE NEXT WEEK I DON'T KNOW I'M GETTING FRUSTRATED OVER THIS  
>  _01:20PM_

Mingyu panicked when he saw he sent his supposedly draft to Wonwoo. He had no choice but to finally see Wonwoo, texting him again a better message.

> I'm free next week, if ever you're free too.  
>  _01:21PM_

* * *

No matter how both wished for time to stop, the week passed. They both weren't ready to face each other.

Mingyu wasn't ready to see Wonwoo cry.

Wonwoo wasn't ready to settle the issue with Mingyu not because he didn't want to but because he didn't want to have a breakdown in front of him.

Their friends gave them tips and advices, as they hoped that they'd settled their issues when the day ends.

Wonwoo came in first to their meeting place (a café near the university) and settled at the farthest seat. He didn't want to see Mingyu as soon as he came into the café. He was nervous, but he tried to brush it off by reading the book his professor required.

Mingyu arrived thirty minutes after. He felt slightly relieved not seeing Wonwoo by the windows (because Wonwoo would often sit there). He still had time to breathe until he found Wonwoo sitting at the far end near the restrooms.

He slowly made his was to where Wonwoo was. As he walked, he felt his heart thumping faster for every step he took. He wanted to back out even if he knew needed to fix their issue.

At the back of his head, he admitted he missed Wonwoo. He missed how they would talk about business trends and literary works and would somehow mash them together. He missed how Wonwoo mess his hair when they were joking with each other.

_In short, he missed him a lot._

He was already in front of Wonwoo, but the latter remained unfazed. He was still reading his book and he didn't mind his surroundings either.

Wonwoo looked _Wonwoo_ , but if there was anything that changed he noticed Wonwoo's prominent eye bags. They were darker than usual and it was more obvious even if Wonwoo wore his glasses today.

"Oh," Wonwoo whispered. "You're here."

Mingyu didn't realize that he stared at Wonwoo. He was embarrassed but he managed to smile and greet back.

Wonwoo on the other hand was trying his best not to shake. He was on the egde of leaving without a word. He planned what to do days before, but when Mingyu was in front of him all the plans he did vanished.

He wanted to throw up and leave, but he really needed some comfort too.

"Do you want to go somewhere else?" Mingyu asked, still standing in front of him. "I know a place that can calm you down."

Wonwoo raised his eyebrows. "You're slightly shaking, if ever you didn't notice." Mingyu told him.

He sighed. He stood up without any word, which made Mingyu think he said yes. Mingyu walked first and he followed, until they reached Mingyu's car in front of the café. They went inside without a word and started to head wherever Mingyu was taking them.

"Sorry, I wasn't ready yet." Wonwoo muttered a few minutes in their ride. "I mean, I was ready but then I almost chickened out last minute."

"I didn't really mean meeting you at first." Mingyu shared as he recalled the time he was texting his reply to Wonwoo. "I accidentally hit the send button and poof, I went along."

"Where are you taking me? And why?" Wonwoo managed to ask. He was slowly getting comfortable talking to Mingyu, although he made sure he wasn't opening up the other thing they had to talk about: _Minghao_.

Mingyu just smiled. He knew they'll talk about what happened along with their issue and decided to take Wonwoo away to a more peaceful place where he could vent his emotions freely.

Wonwoo sighed when Mingyu didn't say anything. He was clueless, although he had a gut feel. He sheepishly smiled to himself.

"Anyway, I'm sorry about what happened." Wonwoo started to open it up. "I forgot for a moment back then that Minghao is your best friend, and you're probably protective when it comes to him. I'm sorry for being desperate either. I didn't know how to express these feelings I have, and I thought that you could help me deal with these."

Mingyu chuckled. _He practiced this._ Wonwoo would tell him he was sorry and he would laugh at him and he would tell him that it was nothing and he was just shocked to hear how he liked his best friend.

He never thought that it would still hurt when it came from Wonwoo himself.

It was funny how Wonwoo thought that he was avoiding him because he was in shock. It was more than that. He avoided Wonwoo because of the shock...and the pain that stabbed him the moment he received that text message.

The pain was still fresh. For every text he received, he would remember the exact text message Wonwoo sent him. He would remember how Wonwoo came up to him to tell him how much he liked Minghao. The feeling would come back, until he felt turning off his phone until he forgot about it. And the cycle would repeat.

He smiled faintly. "It's alright. It's normal get protective to your best friends sometimes and I suddenly felt the urge to protect him when you told me about your feelings." He struggled saying.

He was glad he didn't stutter, although he felt pathetic for faking how he was fine with it. He wasn't fine, and he will never be.

No one spoke after that conversation until they reached their destination.

"We're here." Mingyu said when he parked the car.

Wonwoo woke up from his unintentional sleep and took a glance to where they were. He didn't know what to say when the location finally hit him.

They were at the city boundary. There were on top of a mountain where one could see the whole cityscape. The view was beautiful and calming. It was truly a perfect place for Wonwoo to calm his mind.

Wonwoo was still confused. "Why did you bring me here? Isn't this dangerous?"

"One, I came here prepared. Two, I wanted to go here." Mingyu replied. "And three, I brought you here because I thought you needed to calm yourself."

Wonwoo nodded. He looked at the scenery again, still out of words on how the scenery looked ethereal. The sun was starting to set and city lights were starting to shine, light by light. Aside from the city scenery, the sky was ethereal too. It seemed so unreal to be in the middle of the land and the sky.

They finally sat a few meters away from the edge. Mingyu prepared a few snacks for them, to which Wonwoo was surprised. He did really come prepared.

Wonwoo had a hunch Mingyu knew what happened, and he was lowkey thankful he was there to comfort him even if it felt pathetic because his best friend rejected him.

"So, what happened when I left you both?" Mingyu asked after taking a bite of his sandwich.

Wonwoo didn't need any explanation to know what he was asking about. He didn't want to tell details, but it was Mingyu who was talking to him so he gave in.

"We had lunch together. I had second thoughts to go with him, but I joined him anyway. We ate at first, then he asked about it. I told him about it, including a few more details I didn't tell you. Then he said we'll talk again, which we did."

Wonwoo was starting to shake again. The memories of that day started to flash in his mind, and every time that happened he would end up sobbing until he fell asleep.

"It's okay if you can't tell me." Mingyu tried his best to calm him. He didn't need to hear how Minghao rejected him. It would just trigger emotions he didn't want to feel at the moment.

"No, I should. I started it already." Wonwoo struggled saying. He felt his eyes starting to water, a signal that he was about to cry. He fanned his eyes and tried his best not to let Mingyu see him cry.

Mingyu watched how Wonwoo was starting to get emotional. The view slowly broke his heart. He couldn't stand Wonwoo crying, let alone his heart being broken.

He wanted to wipe the tears that were forming in his eyes. He wanted to hug him whether he would agree or not. He wanted to protect him more, especially that he saw how vulnerable he was. He even wanted to fight Minghao for breaking his heart, but he knew that Minghao did the "right" thing to do: _told Wonwoo the truth that he didn't feel anything for him other than friendship_.

Wonwoo wasn't able to handle himself, and so he broke down.

"We talked… I think last two weeks? Or last week? I'm not sure… but it's recent. He asked me again about my feelings… wasn't it clear that I had something for him? I told him that I was in the middle of intensifying the feelings I had… or if it was better that I forget these.

"Then he held my hand. The way he held my hand… It had a bittersweet feeling. He held me in a way that he appreciated my feelings… but at the same time he also held me in a way that he was sorry for not feeling the same way. I knew what was going to happen… he was rejecting me. I didn't need an explanation from him… but he did it anyway. I just wanted to confirm that there was nothing… and there was really nothing." He said, pausing in between to regain strength. He couldn't help but continue to cry his heart out.

Mingyu intently listened to him. He was processing everything, and every time Wonwoo paused he would take a glance at him and would realize how much Wonwoo has suffered in a single rejection.

He wanted to hug Wonwoo, _but he restrained_. He just brushed Wonwoo's hair to calm him down.

"Are you sure you could go on?" Mingyu slowly asked. He tried his best not to sound offensive, even if he wanted Wonwoo to stop already.

Wonwoo nodded. He regained some strength, but in the end he continued to cry. He tried his best to tell everything and made sure nothing was missed.

"It was pathetic of me… but I asked him if we could go somewhere. I just wanted closure… We ate as good friends… and he would joke at times to make me feel at ease. And oh, I took him to my favorite café! He was happy that night… and I was happy too… Then we went to the nearest park… and we just talked about how we needed to stay away from each other … It was somehow a happy night… but it got a sad ending.

" It hurts… It hurts how much your friend rejected you… I felt like I was crashed by a car—I mean my whole world… stopped. I—"

_Mingyu just cut him off and gave him a tight, comforting hug._

He didn't need to hear how much Wonwoo was hurt. He didn't need to know what more he felt. He only knew that Wonwoo was heartbroken and for him that was enough. He didn't want to hear more of his pain because it pained to see him in pain too.

Wonwoo continued to cry and let his tears flow. The feeling of pain came back to him again even if it never left him. The memories flashed again and had no mercy with his feelings. It tore him once, twice, a thousand of times. It would never stop breaking him, that was sure.

He continued to cry until he realized that Mingyu hugged him. He didn't know what to feel. He felt that this was wrong, the whole thing was wrong. They shouldn't have done this in the first place.

If there was anything distinct Wonwoo felt, it was a feeling of serenity. He felt peaceful in Mingyu's arms. He stopped crying. He took a few breaths to calm himself more. Mingyu asked him if he needed inhalers but he refused.

They remained in their position for a while until Mingyu, who was facing the citiyscape, noticed that the sky was already black and that city lights were in it's full power.

He wasn't sure if he should continue hugging him or not, but in the end he decided to let go. He took a glance of Wonwoo, who looked like shattered and broken after what happened.

He sighed. The thought of him seeing Wonwoo vulnerable because of Minghao hurt him a lot, but the thought of him visualizing Wonwoo vulnerable because of him scared him. No, he wouldn't ever want to hurt Wonwoo. Never.

"Wonwoo," he started. He tried to find the right words that wouldn't hurt him, but he couldn't. He took a deep breath and told him, "Minghao is not the only person out there. It wasn't the end of the world when Minghao rejected you. I know you have every right to be heartbroken, but you deserve to find someone else who will like you for who you are. You deserve to be happy more than anything.

"I am pretty sure that this won't help, but Minghao and I talked about this. He really appreciates the feelings you have for him, but he doesn't have any intention to hurt you either by putting your high hopes on him. If anything, he wanted you to know the truth and move on."

Wonwoo sighed. There the news went again. He was tired of hearing those lines, that _Minghao appreciated his feelings but rejected him to not let him have hope_. He wanted to mute everyone who said that line endless of times.

"I wish that was easy." He blurted. "He's my first love, or admiration—I don't know. I don't think I can move on easily, Mingyu. I wish I could, but I honestly couldn't."

"You don't need to move on quickly. Everything happens in it's own pace. What's important now is that you accept that Minghao doesn't like you the way you like him. It stings, but from that you can slowly move on from him. Your friends will be with you to guide you, _I'm also here to guide you_ ," he whispered the last part.

"Thank you, Mingyu." Wonwoo softly said. "I don't deserve you. You've been really kind to me right from the start, and even if we had a mishap you are still kind to me. Thank you for staying with me."

Mingyu cupped his face and said, "No, thank you. I'll stay with you _no matter how hard you'll push me away._ "

"I'm sorry, what?" Wonwoo managed to ask. He didn't hear the last part clearly.

Mingyu smiled. He was so close to confess, but he knew things would go wrong if he did that so he restrained himself. "I said, I'll stay with you."

"Thank you, Mingyu. I mean it."


	19. Today

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, sorry for the long wait!
> 
> Chapter title is inspired by VIXX LR's Today. I think it fits the chapter's mood perfectly. This chapter is purely dialogues (text, calls), just checking if this kind of style will work out for the next books of the series. The last chapters would heavily rely on narrations, although of course there are dialogues and hopefully text snippets as well.
> 
> Anyway, we're down to the last few chapters. Enjoy the update!
> 
> PS. (+___) denotes markers of days, it's not that important but I guess it would be of help as time gaps of the conversations.

(+7)   

**Jeon Wonwoo**

Mingyu, can I call you right now?  
_10:16PM_

Hey, are you alright?  
__10:16PM__

I...I just need someone to talk to.  
_1_ _0:17PM_

Are you sure?  
_10:17PM_

Okay, you can call me.  
_10:18PM_

 **Jeon Wonwoo**  
[ accept]  [decline]

"Hey, Wonwoo! What's up?"

_"Nothing, I just want to talk to someone."_

"You seem like you just stopped crying though? Is it about him again?"

_(sobs) "I'm sorry, I can't help it."_

(sighs) "I understand. But Wonwoo, you have to move on too."

_"I know, I know." (pause) "It's funny how it's easy to say that people need to move on but it's actually hard when you're doing it."_

"I've heard that a lot of times, but nevertheless you still have to move on no matter how long it takes. What's holding you from doing that?"

_(long pause) "I honestly don't know...I know we already had our closure. I know that he won't reciprocate the feelings I have for him. I know that we can't be together, I mean we can't be more than friends or colleagues._

_"I am aware of that reality. I am aware to the point that it hurts me so much. It makes me cry every time, to know that Minghao and I can't be together. I try my best not to think about him, but when I do everything flashes back on my mind and I end up tearing up._

_"If there's anything that's holding me back, I think the pain it caused me. I don't know, I don't want to be in pain anymore. It's ironic how he's the one making me in pain when he's also the one making me happy. Ah, I guess that's it! He's my happiness and my pain."_

(chuckles) "To be honest, I don't really have experience with romantic stuff. That's also one of the reasons why I couldn't help you with Minghao."

_"Oh...I see, but you'll still help me move on, right?"_

"Of course, Wonwoo. I want you to be happy."

_(long pause) "So...why are you asking me what's holding me?"_

"You have to let go of the things that bring you pain. It's a part of moving on."

_"Does that mean I need to let go of Minghao so I could move on? What about our friendship?"_

"Right." (pause) "That is definitely a problem. As far as I know, you guys aren't friends now so you don't need to think about your friendship."

_"Hey, insensitive! No one said our friendship was over!"_

"No one said you're friends with him now either."

_"I hate you! Now what do I do?"_

"To be straightforward enough, stop thinking about him. There are other reasons or things that can make you happy. Books make you happy, right? Divert your attention on him by reading new books. Or wait, I remember you've been interested in photography lately. Go to new places and take photos from those places. There are so many things that can make you happy, Wonwoo. It's not only Minghao that could make you happy." (whispers) "I can make you happy too."

_"Geez, you've been so worked up. Thank you for suggesting those. And since you've suggested books, can I borrow some of your business books? I've been drowning with all the fiction I've been reading."_

(pause) "Can I bring them next week? My uncle borrowed some of my books and he won't return it until the weekend."

_"Sure, thanks a lot."_

"It's nice how your mood turned from 'sorry, I just cried' to 'hey, can I borrow your business books'. I'm glad I made your mood brighter."

_"I don't intend to be cheesy but you've always made my mood brighter ever since we were back on good terms. I can't stop thanking you for that."_

"It's my pleasure to do so."

* * *

(+21) 

**Jeon Wonwoo**

I'm calling you right now, you can't say no.  
_0_ _7:28PM_

What the hell, don't call!  
__07:29PM__

 **Jeon Wonwoo**  
[accept] [ decline]

 **Jeon Wonwoo**  
[accept] [ decline]

 **Jeon Wonwoo**  
[accept] [ decline]

**Jeon Wonwoo**

I told you not to call!!  
_07:44PM_

Please, this is important!  
__07:44PM__

Fine, fine.  
__07:45PM__

 **Jeon Wonwoo**  
[ accept] [decline]

_"I think I need a new hobby."_

(chuckles) "Wow, good evening there. Is there anything wrong with your hobbies?"

_(sighs) "I tried, Mingyu! I read your business books and went to some unfamiliar places and took pictures. I've been doing well at the start but..." (pause) "They remind me of Minghao so much. The books helped me in a way since they aren't books related to my course, but reading somehow is equivalent to Minghao. I think you know why. About the photography hobby, it does relax me in a way but I remember how Minghao would love doing aesthetic and I kind of apply it to my photos too._

_"I've been better honestly compared to the past weeks, but at the same time there's still a tiny part of me that remembers and misses him. I don't want that. I want to move on and be better, not be in a slump thinking about him."_

(long pause) "Wonwoo, I didn't tell you to forget him. Well, okay. I think I worded things wrongly."

_"What do you mean?"_

"Think of you and Minghao holding a string together."

_"What's the string for?"_

"Don't cut me off, I'm not yet done!"

_"Sorry, continue."_

"You and Minghao are both holding on the string, right? Let's label that string as your friendship. Both of you hold on to that because you are friends.

"That's not the only string that's there. Now, think of you holding a string alone. Let's label that string as your feelings for him. You're the only one holding that string because you're the only one that likes him. If Minghao liked you, he would also hold that string.

"See how there are two strings in the situation, one you both hold and one you're the only one holding. This may come off harsh but there's no point in holding on to the 'feelings' string when he doesn't want to hold it."

_"I can't believe you had to use strings to tell me your point."_

"I'm not yet done!"

_"Fine, tell me when you are."_

"You have to let go of the 'feelings' string. You have to let go of your feelings for him. You can't hold on to something unlikely, or impossible. Your heart will be at peace only if you let go of your feelings for him."

_"Look, I'm trying okay! I appreciate how much you're shoving me all those words but I can manage."_

"I can manage, says the one that needed a new hobby because he can't forget about his feelings for a guy."

_(sighs) "You win. It's just that every time I try to let go of that string, I couldn't do it. There's only one finger left holding on, and when I try to let go of that I hold it again will my whole hand. It sucks how much I'm dedicated to move on already but my heart can't."_

"Moving on takes time, Wonwoo. Why are you rushing things? If you can't do it yet, don't force yourself. Let go of the string when you are ready. Let go of your feelings when you are ready to leave everything behind. Let go of your feelings when you can finally tell yourself that you will be better with your own strength. Moving on does not only take acceptance, but also motivation to be a better version of yourself."

_"I guess I didn't think of the last part. Thank you, Mingyu. I've been saying this all over again, but I am really thankful that you're by my side through this rough time of mine."_

(chuckles) "I'm glad. Anyway, you did say you needed a new hobby right?"

_"Oh yeah, the main agenda. Could you suggest me something new to try?"_

"Come with me on Saturday. I don't think you cook that much so I'm tagging you to join me in my cooking class in the morning. Is that fine with you?"

_"Not a bad idea actually. Okay, I'll tag along."_

"Great! See you then."

* * *

(+50)

**Xu Minghao**  
@minghaoxu

I'm jealous already.  
_09:41AM_

We haven't hung out recently.  
_09:41AM_

You're always with Wonwoo! How about your best friend? :(  
_09:42AM_

What the hell  
_09:42PM_

Hello, Minghao??? Is this you???  
_09:43PM_

The Minghao I know isn't clingy af  
_09:43PM_

Ah this guy -_-  
_09:43AM_

We haven't talked in a long time tho  
_09:44AM_

Yeah I know sorry  
_09:44AM_

So how are things going?  
_09:44AM_

How is Wonwoo doing? I came by to your house last week but your parents said you went to Wonwoo's house.  
_09:45AM_

Oh that  
_09:45AM_

Let's just say it's a part of him moving on  
_09:46AM_

Wydm??? How is he doing???  
_09:46AM_

Long story short I've been with him helping him move on  
_09:46AM_

I lowkey feel so pathetic giving him advice since I don't have experience but I think it helped him a lot  
_09:47AM_

He's happier now  
_09:47AM_

On the not so great side he still misses you but not as intense as the first few days  
_09:47AM_

I guess you guys had a really nice friendship before this happened  
_09:48AM_

Yeah yeah  
_09:48AM_

I'm glad he's getting over me  
_09:49AM_

I've seen him the past week around the Arts and Letters building and I could say that he's happier  
_09:50AM_

Like it isn't obvious that he just had a heartbreak  
_09:50AM_

I'm thankful you helped him out  
_09:50AM_

I'm also thankful to Jeonghan and Jisoo but you've been with him the most time so thank you, really.  
_09:51AM_

I honestly miss being with you guys but I know things for Wonwoo are gonna be hard if I stay so I'm the one adjusting  
_09:53AM_

They miss you too  
_09:53AM_

I mean Jisoo and Jeonghan  
_09:53AM_

When are you showing up again tho?? Cause I think there's a book convention Jisoo and Jeonghan plan to go to  
_09:55AM_

And they want to see you during that day if you're planning to go  
_09:55AM_

I'm passing if Wonwoo is going  
_09:55AM_

You know we can't see each other yet  
_09:56AM_

As far as I know he's out of town during the convention  
_09:56AM_

And if he's in town I don't think he'll go either  
_09:56AM_

Not surprised, he doesn't go to book conventions often  
_09:57AM_

Nah, it's more of he's not going because you're there  
_09:57AM_

Or he's not going because he doesn't want to remember you either  
_09:57AM_

Or I'm just dragging him again to my cooking class since it's a weekend, though I honestly want to go to the convention  
_09:58AM_

The last one is the most probable  
_10:00AM_

Anyway, tell them to send me details about the convention so I could schedule  
_10:01AM_

Or do you have the details?  
_10:02AM_

Nah, I'll just ask them to send it to you  
_10:02AM_

Okay great  
_10:02AM_

By the way, how are things between you and Wonwoo going???  
_10:03AM_

Wasn't that like the main topic of this conversation???!!  
_10:03AM_

What I meant was  
_10:03AM_

Have you made moves already???  
_10:04AM_

NO  
_10:04AM_

I do not plan to do so unless everything is settled  
_10:04AM_

You know I don't want to be a rebound right  
_10:05AM_

Right  
_10:05AM_

Anyway I really how Wonwoo would be fine again  
_10:05AM_

And I also hope he isn't as dense as before  
_10:05AM_

Sssshhhh don't me  
_10:05AM_

I know Wonwoo will be fine soon, trust me.  
_10:06AM_

* * *

(+173)

**Jeon Wonwoo**  
[ accept] [decline]

"Wonwoo, it's four in the morning... Why are you still awake?"

_"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up."_

"Wait, are you crying?"

_(sobs) "I'm sorry."_

"What happened? Did anything happen?"

_"I don't know... I just woke up crying..."_

"Did you have any nightmares?"

_"I... I don't know..."_

"Wonwoo, is this about Minghao?"

_(cries) "I'm sorry... I shouldn't cry about him... I try my best every fucking night not to cry but I just end up doing it._

_"Mingyu, it still hurts a lot. Everything you did for me helped a lot, there's no lie there. You've seen me become happier as the days progress, but every time I would go to sleep I would think of him out of the blue and..." (pause) "That day would come back and I would cry myself to sleep... I would remember how he rejected me. I would remember how he held my hand and said that he won't accept my feelings... I would remember the last time we were together. It was a bittersweet memory. I would remember how I broke down when he was gone... I was a mess back then. I felt alone and so helpless. I wanted to chase the bus he was riding. I was fucking desperate for us to work, but in the end it's no use._

_"I would always think about the what ifs. What if he liked me too? Would he date me? Would he court me, or would I court him? Would we cuddle each other when we feel clingy? Mingyu, the possibilities are endless in my mind but at the end of the day they'll all remain what ifs. They won't happen, ever._

_"Mingyu, I feel so shit right now. I want to drink and let myself get drunk to forget everything. I even feel drunk now even if I haven't drunk tonight. I want to forget everything. I want us to be back to normal—the colleagues who would read books together and share insights. I want to fucking forget that this happened. I screwed up everything. I want to disappear!"_

"I know this is a weird setup, but do you want me to go to your place? It's a weekend and my parents aren't going home until next month and I thought that if I was with you, maybe you could calm down? Ah, this is insane but I am really worried for you."

_(long pause) "No... You don't need to..."_

"Are you sure?"

_"I-I can manage..."_

"Ah, that's it I'm going there. I'm going to get my car keys and drive the way there. Please don't end the call, let's talk while I'm not yet with you."

_"Mingyu..." (sobs) "You didn't need to. I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable and for also waking you up."_

"I can't stand seeing you sad, sorry."

_(long pause) "So are you driving already?"_

"Yeah, sorry I wasn't able to warn you."

_"It's okay. What do you want us to talk about?"_

"I don't know actually... How have you been coping up with your academics? I heard from Jeonghan you weren't in your best condition. Is this connected to what happened?"

_"Kind of. I really couldn't do my school works if I'm not in the condition to do so. Jeonghan has been helping me catch up despite being busy with his thesis. Jisoo, on the other hand, has also helped me talk to my professors. I guess I could say I'm dealing with it."_

"That's a relief. I guess it helps if you preoccupy yourself with the schoolworks you missed instead of thinking about him. The more you're busy, the more you don't think about him."

_"Thanks, but please give me motivation to do so."_

(pause) "If you get good marks on your next exam, we'll go to a dog café. It's my treat."

_"I gladly accept that offer. Anyway, how many minutes more until you arrive?"_

(pause) "In a few minutes, just a few streets more."

_"I see. I just want to grab this opportunity to thank you for everything. I know this is already the nth time but I'm really thankful that you stayed by my side through all the things that's happening to me. Thank you for making my days bright despite the nights causing me pain. Thank you for listening to my rambles whether those are about him or anything else. Thank you for helping me deal with this as well. If you weren't with me I would probably self destruct."_

"Wonwoo, I'm your friend and I really want to take care of you."

_(pause) "Wait, what? Take care of me?"_

(stutter) "Oh no, it's not exactly like that! I mean, you may be older than me but you're a fragile person that needs to be taken care of. I want to protect you as well as my friends."

_(sigh) "Sorry for thinking differently. Anyway, where are you?"_

"I think I already reached your street. I should put down this call already."

_"I see. I'll go out and see you."_

"Sure."

_"And, Mingyu?"_

"Yes?"

_"Thank you."_

* * *

(+204)

**Jeon Wonwoo**

I realized that we forgot to give the dog a name.  
_06:21PM_

Wait we forgot?  
_06:21PM_

Didn't we agree on Chocopuffs or something?  
_06:22PM_

I refused because that was a lame name!  
_06:22PM_

WOW SORRY I'M NOT CREATIVE OKAY  
_06:23PM_

Anyway the dog's name is up to you, we just bought that together.  
_06:24PM_

But I want you to help me since like you said, we bought this dog together.  
_06:25PM_

If I suggest Woogyu, would it be fine?  
_06:27PM_

Cause Woogyu sounds cute, and the dog is cute.  
_06:27PM_

...did you just combine our names?  
_06:28PM_

SORRY I'M NOT CREATIVE AS YOU ARE  
_06:29PM_

I didn't say anything though...  
_06:29PM_

Anyway, I decided to call this dog Yeoreum. She reminds me of summer.  
_06:32PM_

A lovely name, well I admit that's better than Woogyu.  
_06:32PM_

Anyway I forgot to tell you something while we were out.  
_06:33PM_

What is it?  
_06:33PM_

After this message, let's not mention anything about Minghao or anything related to him because I feel that I make it hard for you every time I ask if you've moved on already.  
_06:34PM_

Let's talk as if we're the only ones that know each other.  
_06:35PM_

I mean, let's talk as if we've just met a while ago at the dog café.  
_06:35PM_

Okay?  
_06:35PM_

Weird setup, but okay.  
_06:36PM_

I'd like to get to know you more as well.  
_06:36PM_

* * *

(+385)

**Jeon Wonwoo**

Did you get home safely?  
_08:01PM_

Yes, I did. Thank you.  
_08:02PM_

Sleep early tonight, okay? I've seen how tired you were in the past days and so rest well tonight and regain your energy.  
_08:02PM_

Mingyu, what the hell!  
_08:03PM_

You sound like my admirer or something? And it's giving me goosebumps!  
_08:03PM_

Do I sound like one? HAHAHA  
_08:04PM_

I'm just concerned, okay? No need to think of anything else.  
_08:05PM_

I mean we're friends. Am I not allowed to be concerned?  
_08:05PM_

Ah...of course...  
_08:05PM_

I mean yeah...you can be concerned.  
_08:06PM_

Are you alright?  
_08:07PM_

I know we're texting but what's with the sudden awkwardness?  
_08:07PM_

Nah, don't mind me.  
_08:08PM_

See, now go rest. You deserve your long awaited rest.  
_08:08PM_

I'm not sleepy yet.  
_08:08PM_

I see. What are you going to do then?  
_08:10PM_

I don't know, talk to you I guess? Or watch movies?  
_08:11PM_

You know, I haven't really gotten the chance to thank you for everything.  
_08:12PM_

Can I call you?  
_08:12PM_

 **Jeon Wonwoo**  
[ accept] [decline]

"So, what's up?"

_"You know, I realized that I kept on thanking you but I haven't really thanked you for all the things that you've done."_

"You don't need to thank me. If you do, what for?"

_(chuckles) "For keeping up with my issues. You didn't need to keep up with me, especially that Minghao's your best friend. You could've sided with him and not help me move on from all of these. I could move forward on my own, you know."_

"Yeah right, said the one who was still crying in the middle of the night thanks to Minghao."

_"Hey, foul play!"_

(chuckles) "Sorry, Wonwoo. I win in that argument." (long pause) "Wait, what the hell! I remember we're not allowed to talk about Minghao anymore!"

_(laughs) "I can't believe you didn't notice at first!" (pause) "Honestly, I didn't realize either."_

"Wonwoo, what's this? Are you alright talking about Minghao already?"

_"Why not, Mingyu? He has been my friend after all."_

"No, wait. I'm so confused! Are you really sure you're fine talking about Minghao?"

_(chuckles) "I just realized this now. I didn't feel anything when I mentioned his name. It's as if nothing happened between the two of us. It's just us being friends, nothing more."_

"So..." (pause) "You've already gotten over him?"

_"Well,  yeah. Honestly, I was just going to thank you for keeping up with me until I realized I mentioned Minghao and now we're here confirming if I have already moved on. So here I am, thanking you again for everything."_

"Wonwoo, you don't need to."

_"Just let me be, Mingyu. I don't want to go to sleep unless I've let out everything._

_"Anyway, I know you know how much I've been through all of this. You've been there with me, and you've also helped me in ways I did not expect that would help me. I know that you could've been with Minghao more because you two are best friends but you stayed by my side. You don't know how much I'm thankful for that. There were numerous times that I asked myself, 'why is Mingyu staying with me more than he stays with his best friend?' I was scared of the thought of you suddenly leaving me hanging. It brought me back to my old days when I was so alone that I didn't know who to lean on._

_"I can't explain how thankful am I with all the things you did for me. I know you don't have experience with these kind of stuff yet you managed to help me even in the simplest ways. I'm saying this for the millionth time already, but thank you so much, Mingyu."_

"Wonwoo, I know I helped you a lot in moving on but the best person to thank is you. I could help you a lot, but the decision still lands to you whether you want to move on or not. You were the one dedicated to move on, I was only there to guide you. If anything, I hope that through the process you were able to love yourself more."

_"I did, Mingyu. Thank you."_

"Now, shouldn't you be going to sleep?"

_(groans) "Fine, I will. Good night, Mingyu."_

"Good night, Wonwoo."

 


End file.
